


Too Big for This World

by demallion



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Developing Relationship, Generation Gap, Interspecies Relationship(s), Kindred Spirits, M/M, Oral Sex, Other, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:21:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 31,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28006869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demallion/pseuds/demallion
Summary: Hagrid and Harry bond due to their similarities and a relationship develops.
Relationships: Rubeus Hagrid/Harry Potter
Comments: 29
Kudos: 47





	1. After Aragogs Funeral

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a story, I am doing it as practice for a larger writing project. There are explicit themes and will be more in coming chapters, any penetrative sexual encounters between characters will be done when they are both of legal age. This will be relationship building and will explore the characters more than be action focused. If you are under the age of 18, please exit away from this story, or sit in your chair unmoving until enough time has passed that you become 18.

Hagrid twitched in his sleep and snored on. Slughorn and Harry stared at each other over the guttering candle. There was a long, long silence, but Felix Felicis told Harry not to break it, to wait.  
Then, very slowly, Slughorn put his hand in his pocket and pulled out his wand. He put his other hand inside his cloak and took out a small, empty bottle. Still looking into Harry’s eyes, Slughorn touched the tip of his wand to his temple and withdrew it, so that a long, silver thread of memory came away too, clinging to the wand-tip. Longer and longer the memory stretched until it broke and swung, silvery bright, from the wand. Slughorn lowered it into the bottle where it coiled, then spread, swirling like gas. He corked the bottle with a trembling hand and then passed it across the table to Harry.  
“Thank you very much, Professor.”  
“You’re a good boy,”said Professor Slughorn, tears trickling down his fat cheeks into his walrus mustache. “And you’ve got her eyes. . . . Just don’t think too badly of me once you’ve seen it. . . .do your best to help Hagrid get into bed. . . . I’m going back to my chambers. . . .” And with that, Slughon picked himself out of the armchair and sauntered off towards the castle.  
Harry thought how he was going to go about moving the half-giant into his bed, and decided to give Felix another shot, it had worked with Professor Slughorn after all.  
“Hagrid?” Harry called out to the large intoxicated man.  
“Hmph? ‘Arry? What’re you doin’ ere still? Where’s Professor Slughorn?” Hagrid said, groggily lifting himself up.  
“He went back to the castle, let’s get you into bed”  
“I got it, no need to worry” Hagrid slurred, stumbling over to the bed, pulling his shirt off and tossing it behind him, draping Harry with it. “Sorry ‘bout that.”  
Harry was engulfed by the scents of mead, and what he recognized to be Hagrid’s scent, woody and spiced. Harry peeled the huge shirt from over his head to catch a glimpse of Hagrid in what could only be described as briefs climbing into his bed and pulling his fur blanket over himself, his socks and pants discarded on the floor. Harry felt a twinge of sadness for the man, he was so massive that it must have been extremely difficult for him to get any kind of clothing. He remembered back to seeing him in his large furry suit earlier in the evening, and during Buckbeaks trial, and his heart sank. He must make the vast majority of his clothing, Harry couldn’t imagine many shops or tailors being able to cater to the half-giants needs. In fact he must make most everything he uses, and he swelled with pride inside at how resourceful his friend was. Hagrid began to snore steadily. He looked around the hut and realized that Hagrid must have made all the furniture; chairs and tables rough hewn from trees, his bed far bigger than any Harry had seen before, the mattress made of a large pad of straw and hay to give it enough support, and then covered with padding, cloth, and fur to make it soft warm and comfortable.  
It had started to rain outside and Harry was dreading the journey back to the castle. He was getting ready to head out when a large lightning strike hit outside, making a loud booming noise and waking the sleeping man.  
“Harry? I can’t have you going out in that, you’ll be soaked to the bone, did you even bring a jacket?” asked Hagrid.  
“I didn’t expect it to rain. . . .” replied Harry sheepishly.  
“Plenty of room o’er here, you’re welcome to stay,” Hagrid said, scooting himself closer to the wall and patting the mattress next to him “Besides. . . . I kind of don’t wan’ to be alone tonight. . . .Aragog was my oldest friend. . . .reminds me of when I los’ me dad.”  
Harry walked over to a chair, and sat down in it, bending down to remove his shoes, content with spending the night there. “You only talked about your dad once before, what was he like?” Harry removed his robe and undressed to his underwear, climbing into the bed next to the man.  
“He was a small guy, very funny, always did ‘is best to provide fer me, though we didn’t have much.” Hagrid said, rolling over on his back and getting closer to Harry, their shoulders and arms touching.  
“What did he do? Like what was his job?” Harry adjusted his position, putting Hagrid’s arm behind his head and getting closer to him. “Is this okay? Was a little uncomfortable. . . .”  
“S’all right, not the firs’ time I’ve held ya after all. . . . me dad was a Magizoologist, studied magical beasts and what not. In fact thas how he met my mother. . . .” Hagrid said, with a hint of sadness in his voice.  
“. . . . Do you miss him?” Harry asked.  
“ Dearly. . . . I only wish he could see me now, he would be so proud, Rubeus Hagrid, Hogwarts Professor!” Hagrid beamed and gestured his free hand as if he were pointing out his name on some invisible marquee. Hagrid’s enthusiasm dwindled as quickly as it rose. “ He never got to see me at my best. . . . he won’t be able to see me marry. . . .”  
“Or have kids.” Harry chimed in.  
“Oh those aren’t in the cards for me ‘Arry, probably wouldn’t work even if I tried” Hagrid chuckled  
“But what about Madame Maxime? I thought you two were a thing?” Harry asked.  
“Oh I tried, but I can’t change what I am, no matter how hard I try, I thought that maybe cuz she was also a half-giant that it would work out but. . . .” Hagrid shifted uncomfortably, looking towards the wall slightly and fidgeting with the ends of his blanket.  
“But what Hagrid?” Harry turned towards him, the half-giants large hand now cradling the small of his back, and Harry adjusting his arm to rest up on his side.  
“I’ve thought about trying with a regular person, a non-giant, but I don’t think it would work that way for me. Me dad and a giant? Sure. Me and a wizard? It woul-“ Hagrid stopped suddenly, realizing what he said, and Harry could feel him start to shake slightly.  
“Hagrid?” Harry was sure he had heard right. Hagrid had said wizard, not witch. He felt Hagrid’s shaking get stronger, and he pulled his arm away from Harry and turned sideways towards the wall. Harry could hear him start to cry and put his hand on the giants hairy back, and felt him shake. “Hagrid, I. . . .”  
“Imagine if me dad could see me now ‘Arry. . . . he’d be so ashamed. . . . his gay son crying himself to sleep in his bed.” Hagrid sobbed, barely a whisper, tears beginning to well in his eyes.  
“Hagrid I didn’t know. I never would have guessed if you hadn’t told me.” Harry confessed.  
“No one knows ‘Arry. It wasn’t until I was with Olympe that I was sure. I thought if I forced it, if I found another half-giant it would jus’ click and everything would fall into place, but I couldn’t go through with it. Didn’t feel right to me. Apologized to her and left, suppose she thinks there’s sumthin wrong with me now. “ Hagrid lamented to Harry, still crying, but less now. Hagrid turned over to face Harry a bit more than he had been.  
“Besides, it wouldn’t work regardless, look at the size of me, I would hurt any bloke I tried to have a go at.” Hagrid chuckled slightly, sadness in his voice “I think I’m meant to be alone, with all the other unwanted beasts.”  
“I don’t think that’s true. I like you enough.” Harry stated.  
“Then why didn’t you sign up for my classes? Am I that unsettling to be around?” Hagrid asked solemnly.  
“That’s not it, it just wouldn’t work with my schedule Hagrid, you know that.” Harry offered.  
“Suppose you’re right, for a bit there though I thought you didn’t like me anymore.” Hagrid replied.  
“That’s not true, I love you Hagrid.” Harry said, hugging the large man.  
“But what about Ginny? And Cho? I thought you were straight?” Hagrid asked, feigning a look of surprise.  
“That’s not what I meant Hagrid you know that! I’ve known you longer than I’ve known anyone. Of course I love you but me and Ginny we-“ Harry stopped. After listening to Hagrid talk about his sexuality he was suddenly unsure of his own. “. . . .Hagrid. . . . how do you know if you’re straight?”  
“Hmmph! I wouldn’t know! I only know how I feel. . . .why?” Hagrid asked Harry, turning to look into his emerald eyes.  
“I don’t know how I feel. . . . with Cho, I just thought she was pretty, but when we kissed all I could think about was how it felt like physically on my mouth, not how pretty she was or how. . . .I don’t know.” Harry stumbled over his words. “I don’t know if I even am straight? I think I am? Maybe? Everything is just confusing and with Voldemort returned I don’t even have time to think about what I want.”  
Hagrid sat up in the bed and put his back to the headboard and looked up wistfully towards the sky out of the window. “I first suspected I was gay when I met Dumbledore. He was always so kind to me, in ways only my dad was before ‘im, and he treated me like a person, not monster, or a freak. He made me feel. . . . welcome”  
Harry got quiet, remembering back to the times he was called a freak living with the Dursleys, the times he was called unnatural or abnormal. He looked at Hagrid, how many times had he gone through the same? “You were the first one to treat me like a person too Hagrid.”  
Hagrid clapped his hand onto Harry’s knee, causing him it to almost buckle under the force. “You and me Harry. . . . we’re birds of a feather, cut from the same cloth. I could tell the moment I laid eyes on ya back at that shack on the ocean.”  
Hagrid got silent and stared back out at the stars. Harry looked at him for the first time as a vulnerable person, someone who he had seen as nigh invincible felt so much smaller here in this room. “Harry. . . . I love you too, more than anyone I think I have ever met. When you do figure things out. . . . I will be here for you regardless of the outcome.”  
“Thanks Hagrid. . . . hey let’s get some sleep, it has got to be pretty late.” Said Harry, sliding back down into the bed.  
“You’re right. . . . Harry? Feel free to say no to this. . . . but would you let me hold you as we sleep. . . . I’ve never done it before?” Hagrid said, blushing slightly beneath all of the hair on his face.  
“. . . .What the hell, why not? C’mere you big lug.” Harry said, turning to put his back to Hagrid’s chest, and raising his arm up for Hagrid to slide his under.  
Hagrid pulled Harry close to him, his chest and beard hair pressing up against Harry’s back. For the first time in his life, Hagrid felt like everything was right in the world. That he had found his place, and he slept more soundly than he ever had before. Harry lay awake for a few moments before drifting off to sleep, feeling more at home than he had ever felt in any bed ever. As he dreamed, he dreamt of his mother, and felt a deep warmth from within himself. This is what home felt like, and Harry finally felt safe for the first time in a while. 

The sunlight shone through the window into Harry’s eyes, the combination of that and the birds chirping announcing the new day stirred him awake. He was still in Hagrid’s arms, and the giants promise to hold him while they slept seemed to have been upheld throughout the night. He felt the mans bushy beard above him, tickling the top of his head. Harry had slid downwards a bit during the night, and his head was nestled in the densest spot of hair, right in the center of the giants chest. Shifting his weight slightly to get more comfortable, Harry felt a hard presence straining against the fabric of the giants underwear towards the bottom of his legs near his feet. He could not tell, but if his guess was correct, Hagrid was not being modest last night, and his massive length would indeed be impossible for any wizard to handle under normal means. The idea of it excited Harry more than he cared to admit, and he felt himself hardening in his briefs as well. He decided to try to get some more sleep and turned around in the bed to bury his face in Hagrid’s chest, blocking the sun from his eyes with his body, and breathing in the man’s heady musk. Hints of pine, clove, and cinnamon hit his nostrils as he settled in and felt even more at home than the night before. His own length was pressed up and poking into the giants slight belly in this position, and if Hagrid was awake, he wasn’t complaining. Harry fell asleep for a few more hours, and woke to the feeling of the giant rubbing the back of his head with his large hand.  
“Mornin’ , how’d you sleep?” Asked Hagrid.  
“Mmpphmmmfmmm” Harry mumbled sleepily into the giants chest hair, a bit embarrassed by the fact that he was once again hard as a rock.  
“Wuzzat?” Hagrid chuckled pulling Harry from his chest and looking down into his green eyes, the light of the morning making them dazzle like green flames from floo powder.  
“Perfect, I slept perfect Hagrid.” Harry said, beaming up at the giant.  
“Me too, I haven’t slept that well since before I got expelled.” Hagrid, pulled Harry into a tight bear hug and ruffled his hair, squeezing the breath out of him and making his penis pulsate against the giants stomache. Hagrid pretended not to notice, but his own member was hardening quickly.  
“Hagrid. . . . if it isn’t too much trouble. . . . would you mind if I started spending the night here every now and then? Like maybe a few times a week? I really want to continue learning about magical beasts, and I miss spending time with you!” Harry asked the bear of a man.  
“That sounds great! I could make you a bed and clear up some space and-“ The large man began.  
“Actually Hagrid, I wouldn’t mind sleeping in your bed with you again. . . . it was nice.” Harry interrupted.  
“. . . . I’d like that a lot. What er. . . . days were you thinking?” Hagrid inquired.  
“Er, maybe something like Monday Wednesday and Friday nights, I don’t have any early classes Tuesday or Thursday, but have Astronomy those nights, so we can sleep in those mornings?” Harry offered.  
“Monday and Wednesday sure, but Fridays I havta check up and feed some of the creatures on the grounds, and then I pop over to Hogsmeade for a pint or two. . . .Unless you’d wanna join me fer that? Some advanced, hands-on Care of Magical Creatures classes?” Hagrid asked hopefully, sitting up in bed and exposing his very hairy chest, barely any skin visible through the dense fur.  
“That sounds good to me!” Harry joined in sitting up, and swung his legs over the side of the bed, stretching his arms above himself before reaching down to find his pants, trying to hide the slight tent he still had in his underwear by covering it with part of the blanket.  
Hagrid was far less modest, and crawled past Harry to stand up, his back and butt in his briefs exposed to Harry. Hagrid had body hair in most every area, his arms were hairy, his chest and stomach were a borderline forest, and his back had a pattern of fur on it as well, that moved from his shoulders down towards his lower back and spine making a sort of point, before coming back outwards to an hourglass shape. The only part of his back without a large amount of hair was the sides of his lower back, near his stomach. The patch of hair continued downwards and disappeared beneath the cloth of his underwear before coming back out the other side and down his legs, it looked quite soft, like the fur of an animal, and not coarse like Hagrid’s beard or mane of hair. As Hagrid bent down to grab his pants and put them on he inadvertently gave Harry a view of his sizeable bulge. He was barely hard at that point, but the fabric strained to contain him, and Harry could tell from what he had felt the previous night in bed, that Hagrid was twice the size of an average man in many ways, not just height. Hagrid declined to put a shirt on and stepped out the back door of his hut into the brisk morning sun saying to Harry, ”Be back in a wink, nature calls.” And disappeared into the outhouse that was behind the hut, grabbing he pink umbrella near the door on the way out.  
Harry got up and finished putting his pants on, he picked up Hagrid’s discarded shirt and ran his fingers over the stitching. This was not held together with magic, technically speaking Hagrid was still not allowed to do magic even though his name was cleared during Harry’s second year. Harry thought back to the pink umbrella, and Dudley’s pig tail “That doesn’t keep him from doing magic though.” Harry thought to himself. But it looked like the majority of things he did he had to do without magic. Harry supposed he didn’t really learn much else after his expulsion, and probably gravitated towards magical creatures and plants due to them not needing spells to handle. “I bet I could help Hagrid with some of the things that would benefit from magic instead of hand labor.” Harry thought, and made a note to check if there were any tailoring, cleaning, or homemaking spells he could research that could help the giant of a man out.  
Hagrid walked back into the hut looking much more relieved than he was before, and the bulge in his pants fully subsided.  
“Much better,” Hagrid said, taking the shirt from Harry and pulling it over his head, his beard and hair getting stuck under the collar until he ran his large hands under them and pulled them free.  
Harry had put his shirt back on by that time, and was working his socks over his feet when Hagrid asked if he could interest him in some morning tea and some breakfast. Harry happily accepted and Hagrid set about getting some eggs and sausage cooking, and set a kettle up to start boiling some water for tea.  
“Hagrid, do you make all your own clothing?” Harry asked, getting some teabags out from the cupboard.  
“Furniture too! Hard to find things my size that won’t cost me a fortune, so I had to adapt.” Hagrid replied, tending to the sausages.  
“Who taught you how?” Harry asked, noting to himself that Hagrid probably never had any large wealth, and vowing to purchase an extravagant gift for him in the future.  
“Previous Groundskeeper, a man named Ogg, odd fellow but he taught me how to take care of lots of things, never did use a lick o’ magic tho, he may have been a squib now that I think of it.” Hagrid started, “Due to my size he thought I might have some issues getting things made, I was never able to do certain things you see. I couldn’t use a broom, or even some of the smaller passageways in the castle, ended up late for class a lot because I had to take the long way. Me dad used to say my size was due to all the love he had fer me, wasn’t until later he told me I was half-giant.”  
“You’ve never flown on a broom?.” Harry asked incredulously.  
“Don’t make em in my size, ne’er played quidditch, or even used a shower in the castle, had to settle for baths. Used to sneak out and take em in the dead of night because people would try to catch me naked and see if I was. . . . er. . . . giant other places.” Hagrid shuffled slightly uncomfortably.  
“Imagine if you could play though, your size alone would make you a great keeper, or beater.” Harry proposed the idea “On the other side of things though, you could always use the Prefects bathrooms, they have a massive tub the size of a swimming pool and the shower portion falls from the ceiling, so it would definitely fit you.”  
“Was never a prefect tho,” Hagrid said.  
“Well. . . . I am captain of the Gryffindor quidditch team. . . . so I have the passwords to them.” Harry stated, as Hagrid turned around grinning with excitement.  
“Could. . . . er, if yer not busy. . . could we-“ Hagrid started.  
“We can definitely get a shower after breakfast for sure! I think we both need one actually, I was planning on it last night before it started raining.” Harry interrupted. The half-giant was positively beaming with excitement at the prospect of his first actual shower since he was young.  
The two enjoyed their breakfast, and Harry had to admit Hagrid was a pretty good cook, not much of a baker though, but the sausage and eggs were cooked to perfection, on par with Molly Weasleys cooking. The two got dressed and grabbed a sack of vegetables Hagrid needed to bring up to the kitchens at the castle, and began their walk back up to the castle, passing the large grave of Aragog from the previous night which was now covered in flowers, no doubt a parting gift from Professor Slughorn as a thank you for the ingredients Hagrid had given him that night. Harry grasped the vial with Slughorns memory in his pocket, he had to remember to get this to Dumbledore right after he parted ways with Hagrid. It was Tuesday morning, so he had Astronomy lessons tonight, but would be starting his independent lessons with Hagrid tomorrow. He also wanted to take a short trip to Hogsmeade to grab an Advanced Care of Magical Creatures book from Tomes and Scrolls, and also had a bit of an idea he wanted to run by the proprietor of Sprintwitches Sporting Needs. He would need to make good time in order to be back in time for his lesson.  
“Mind if I ask you a bit of a personal question?” Harry inquired as they made their way towards the castle.  
“Hmm?” grunted Hagrid in return.  
“Do you have any. . . .clothing preferences?” Harry asked.  
“Oh? What do you mean? Are you gonna buy me summit? Thought we just talked about that, they don’t make things in my size, I gotta make it all meself.” Replied Hagrid, wondering where Harry was going with this.  
“Yeah but. . . . what if I made you something? I could use magic and like. . . . tailor stuff? Or increase its size with an enlargement spell?” Harry said, offering ideas to the giant.  
“Hmm. . . . spose that could work couldn’t it? Huh. . . . do you think you’d be able to do that?” Hagrid replied.  
“Well. . . . maybe not something that big at first, like a coat or shoes, but possibly something like socks or even underwear?” Harry continued, wondering how difficult a coat would be to create.  
“Well I knit my own socks, and I rather like doing that, relaxes me. . . . couldn’t hurt to try underwear. . . . you uh, already saw mine this mornin’, think you could do something like them? I prefer to keep things er. . . . contained due to me size, if you follow. Can’t have things falling out around students, I’m not exactly small.” Hagrid said with a wink to Harry, “Prolly shouldn’t have said that.” He chuckled.  
“We could start with enlarging, I have to run up to Hogsmeade today anyways to grab a book for our lesson tomorrow night, could try picking some stuff up there.” Harry said.  
“Could be interestin’” Hagrid replied.  
The two had made their way to the entrance to the Prefects Bathroom, and Harry spoke the password to the portrait.  
“Fresh Linen.”  
The portrait swung open and the two entered, Hagrid dropping the sack of vegetables just inside the entrance, and taking in the giant bathtub before him.  
“If more students knew about this they’d prolly try harder for Prefect. Uh. . . . Harry? I had assumed that there was more than one bath in here when you mentioned it. If you want to go first I can go bring the stuff down to the kitchen and wait fer ya.” Hagrid said, a bit uneasy sounding about the prospect of a student seeing him nude.  
“I mean. . . . if it doesn’t bother you it doesn’t bother me. . . . I did see a bit this morning so there not much left to hide.” Harry said with a slight chuckle, walking over to the taps to turn on the shower function. Gold jets from the ceiling fell with perfect temperature water, and reflected the light coming in from the stained glass. The mermaid was not currently in her frame, and must have been visiting some other stained glass works. Hopefully Moaning Myrtle stayed away as well.  
“Wow.” Hagrid stated, his mouth open in awe at the shower, it was large enough to fit five of himself easily under it. “Are you really okay doing this? Am I really allowed to use this bathroom?”  
“Hey, I used it before I was a prefect during the Triwizard Tournament, so it should be okay. Come on, lets get in before it gets cold.” Harry said and began to pull his shirt off, revealing his bare chest and bending down to remove his shoes and socks. “The door locks if someone is in here, so no one should be able to come in so don’t worry.”  
“Harry. . . . I. . . . ok. . . .” Hagrid sounded hesitant, Harry knew that he probably hadn’t been nude around another person in a long time, let alone a student. Hagrid took his shirt off and exposed his extremely densely hairy chest and back. He glanced at Harry who was down to his underwear now, his black briefs all that remained of his modesty. Hagrid kicked his shoes off and removed his pants and socks, he too was in his briefs now, but his were a dingy off white color, as that was what fabric he had available to make them.  
Harry stepped out of his underwear and stepped under the shower, his hair matting to his head and trickling down his chest in rivulets, his hairless butt exposed to Hagrid. He turned around to face the giant, his glasses still on his face as they were impervious to water and fogging up.  
“Come on in, the water is great!” Harry encouraged the bear of a man, turning around in a bit of boldness and exposing himself to the giant. Harry’s penis was on the shorter side, but thicker than average, he had a semi hard erection and two smooth testicles, tightly pulled against his body. He was circumcised, which was odd for wizards, but he was raised by muggles so they probably had that done to him. He had a small patch of dark pubic hair right above his penis, and it looked like he had a small amount of hair on his belly and right in the middle of his chest. Hagrid felt himself begin to stiffen in his underwear, but hooked his fingers in the waist of them in an act that was very unlike himself and pushed them to the floor.  
“Coming.” Hagrid replied, striding into the shower and giving Harry an eyeful. Hagrids penis was enormous. He was already half the size of a normal man and much bigger built, so it only made sense for things to be proportionate. Hagrid stood at 11 feet 6 inches, and had a penis that was nearly the length of Harry’s entire arm, but as thick as Harrys bicep. It had to be around 15 inches, and was uncircumcised, with just the tip of the head exposed under his foreskin. His pubic hair was as dense as his chest and hid some length beneath it, as well as two large low hanging testicles. They were so covered in hair it was hard to make out their size, but they had to be close to the size of individual grapefruits each, and swung slightly as he walked. His penis was beginning to get more attentive, and was lifting itself away from the testicles as he got under the water. His hair and beard caused the water to take detours off of his body, but when the giants chest hair finally was saturated with wetness, Harry could see that Hagrid was more muscular than his clothing let on, and was built like he fought bears on mountain tops. Hagrid turned around to try to hide the fact that he was getting harder, and his butt was exposed for the first time, just as hairy as his legs or back, with a dense forest of hair converging in the crack and downwards towards his testicles.  
“Hagrid, it’s okay if you’re aroused, you just told me that you were gay last night, I figured this may happen.” Harry said casually, sounding like he planned the whole thing.  
“I’m just embarrassed is all, I shouldn’t be in this state in front of you you know that. Shouldn’t be turned on by a student.” Hagrid said, mumbling the last part quietly, not turning around, and leaning back to let the water soak through his hair and beard.  
“Well, if it helps, I’m a bit aroused myself. If its easier we could do a bath? The perfumes and bubbles hide everything from view, you can come back here whenever you want for a shower.” Harry suggested  
“That may be the best idea for now, will definitely be coming back to shower. . . . you really are beautiful Harry, such smooth skin, brilliant eyes. . . . great body. . . “ Hagrid again said the second half quieter than the first, testing the limits of the situation. When Harry didn’t react negatively to his statements he turned around exposing his fully hard length to him, gesturing at it he joked “See what I mean? I would kill a wizard if I tried to use this on ‘im”  
“I’m sure there have to be ways you could make it work, I could try to research some for you if you want me to?” Harry replied, eyeing the huge penis as he felt a mix of fear and excitement deep within himself. He moved to the edge of the tub, turning the shower off and starting the taps of the bath, which filled almost instantaneously with blue bubbles and pearlescent water the looked like a potion, and smelled of cherries. He sat down in the water and leaned back on the edge of the tub, Hagrid followed suit and displaced a few gallons of water that disappeared as if there were invisible drains.  
“Oooooh this is nice.” Hagrid moaned, finally able to grab ahold of his throbbing member while it was obscured by the water. Harry scooted closer to Hagrid, with a basket of shower poufs and brushes he had retrieved from the edge of the tub.  
“If you like that you’re going to love this.” Harry said, tapping the basket three times on its side and saying “Squeaky clean!”  
The scrubs and poufs magically came to life, flying towards the soaps and hair tonics and applying them liberally to themselves, and then flying back towards the giant and beginning to scrub his body and wash his hair and beard all by themselves. His beard was being deep cleaned as his hair was lathered, the combination of suds from the tow made him resemble Santa Claus, as exfoliating cloths and brushes go to work on his chest, shoulders and back. Several cleaning clothes lathered themselves up with soap and dove underwater, beginning to clean and exfoliate the giants feet, and working their way up his legs as the clothes on his chest worked downwards. Suddenly he felt the cloth begin to scrub his buttocks, invading the crevasse between them and cleaning the exterior of his hole, causing him to yelp and clench in surprise. Another cloth was working its way down the shaft of his penis, while another was cleaning his testicles and pelvis. The cloth pulled his foreskin back and washed under it and rubbed the head of his penis, causing Hagrid to let out a soft moan as he released the contents of his testicles and prostate into the water suddenly and unexpectedly. He had not ejaculated in days, and this was the first touch, albeit not human, other than his own he had had in his adult life. Thankfully if Harry noticed, he pretended not to, and was busy being washed by his own basket of cloths and scrubs to probably care. After all the tools had done their job and cleaned the two men, they rinsed off under another clean water tap, and jokingly splashed each other with the soapy water a few times before draining the tub and stepping out to dry off.  
“Wait watch this, Hermione taught me this spell.” Harry said walking naked over to his pants to retrieve his wand, no longer aroused, which made Hagrid guess he wasn’t the only one that had an unexpected release under the water. Harry muttered an incantation, gesturing his wand at Hagrid, and then again at himself, and the pair of them were instantly dry, as if they had not just been wet second before.  
“You will have to show me how to do that ‘Arry.” Hagrid said with a chuckle, picking up and putting his clothes back on.  
“But you’re not supposed to do magic,” Harry replied with a wink, making a mental note to teach the man how to use that spell.  
Hagrid made his way towards the exit and Harry went to open the door, but Hagrid stopped him.  
“Harry. . . . before we go out there. . . . I just wanted to say you have been so nice to me today and yesterday, and I know it’s not much but-“ and with that Hagrid bent down and pulled Harry into a massive bear hug, lifting him from the ground half a foot and holding him closely to himself “-thank you,” He finished saying.  
“Hagrid. . . . it has been my pleasure,” replied Harry, and before he knew it the boy had planted a quick but gentle kiss on his lips, and then nestled his face in his neck and hugged him back as tight as he could.  
Hagrid’s heart fluttered, and he let Harry down and retrieved the sack of vegetables. He would be thinking of that all day, and was smiling so hard his cheeks were blushing. As they said their goodbyes in the hallway, Harry made his way towards Dumbledore’s office, memory grasped in his hand, and Hagrid headed towards the basement to the kitchens.  
“So I’ll see you tomorrow night for yer firs lesson?” Hagrid reminded the boy.  
“Wouldn’t miss it for the world!” Harry replied, wandering around the corner and out of sight towards the headmasters office.


	2. Lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Hagrid continue to explore their friendship and during Harry's first advanced Care of Magical Creatures lesson.

Harry gathered his things for his lesson with Hagrid and made his way down through the grounds towards the giants hut. He had packed a small overnight bag with some clothes and his new book from Hogsmeade, as well as a few things he had picked up for Hagrid to see if he could help make his life a little easier. His talk the night before with Dumbledore had left his mind swimming with questions about Horcruxes, and he was looking forward to a distraction tonight. He knocked on door to Hagrid’s domicile, and was greeted with a loud voice from behind the hut.  
“Round back ‘Arry!” He heard the man bellow.  
Harry walked through the garden pathway and came upon the half-giant hanging his garments up to dry on a clothesline, a washboard and bucket full of soapy water at his feet.  
“Ye caught me on laundry day I’m afraid, no chance you wanna give me a hand?” Hagrid asked, hanging a large pair of trousers from the clothesline.  
“I’ll do you one better actually,” Harry said, smiling as he put down his bag and parcels on the steps of the hut, and removed his wand from his pocket, ”Get your umbrella Hagrid, I’m gonna teach you the Hot Air Charm!”  
Hagrid beamed and nearly tripped over the wash basin on the way to grab his pink umbrella from near the back door of his hut. After about 20 minutes of wand waving and incantations and one scorched union suit later, Hagrid was quickly drying his clothes as Harry levitated them in the air and then into a dry basket. What would have taken hours, took minutes, and Hagrid had a good bit of extra time on his hands.  
“So what’s in the packages?” Hagrid asked, helping Harry pick his things up and opening his door to walk in and set them on the bed.  
“Just a few things I had picked up, some clothes so we can try to tailor some stuff for you, and a few other things... there is one missing that should be arriving via owl later tonight, I couldn’t carry everything so I opted to have it delivered.” Harry replied, taking one of the parcels and starting to unwrap the brown paper holding it intact.  
Inside the package was a red plaid flannel button-up shirt, a pair of leather fur lined gloves, some white brief style underwear Hagrid had said he preferred, and some assorted soaps, oils, and shower supplies, and a few curious bottles with hard to read labels. The clothing was in the biggest size Harry could get, hoping that the enlarging of them would be easier if they were already big, anything too small would risk issues with the stitching.  
“Ye didn’t have to do all this Harry, I’m not worth all this trouble,” Hagrid said, bringing one of the soaps to his nose and giving it a sniff to smell hints of pine tar and some exotic spices.  
“Nonsense Hagrid, I wanted to do it! Just wait ‘til you see what I have planned tonight!” Harry started excitedly.  
“I got a bit of something exciting planned as well for tonight too matter o’ fact, now remember this is a bit o’ an advanced lesson, so I wanted to start with something rare and exciting, but I didn’t want to get too dangerous so we won’ need anything extra today.” Hagrid said, gesturing to a small cage in the corner of the room covered with a cloth, “I had to get special permission from the Ministry to have one here, but Dumbledore backed me up. You’ll see in a bit though Harry, he’s sleepin’ right now.”  
Harry was worried at first, but figured if the creature was dangerous that it would probably be making some angry noises, or be in a much larger cage. He trusted Hagrid, and was looking forward to the lesson, perhaps not being in a large group of students would be a better learning experience with Hagrid as a teacher, as he got very nervous in front of full classes after the incident with Buckbeak a few years back.  
“Do you maybe want to start with trying the clothes?” Harry suggested to the large man.  
“I suppose tha’s as good of a place to start as any,” Hagrid replied, “Err…. What uh.. should I do?”  
“Err… I guess take your shirt off? We can start with the shirt I supposed.” Harry suggested sheepishly, picking up the red flannel shirt and unbuttoning it.  
Hagrid took his coat off and stood up removing his shirt and exposing his hairy back to Harry, turning around and showing his muscular hairy chest, his skin barely visible through the dense forest of fur that made Harry envious, as he could barely grow facial hair. Hagrid’s small gut stuck out ever so slightly above his belts and jeans, and without his shirt and jacket covering the top of his pants, Harry could see a sizable bulge ever present in the half-giants pants.  
“Here goes nothing,” Harry said, pointing his wand at the shirt in his left hand and saying,”Engorgio!” The shirt began to grow in size until it was large enough for the giant to wear, and Harry handed it over to the man. “I thought it best to just go much bigger, and then shrink it down again after while you are wearing it until it fits well.”  
Hagrid took the shirt in his hands and looked over the fabric, he had not had such soft fabric before and was getting excited about the other clothing as he stuck his arms into the shirt and started buttoning it up. It was much bigger on him than his usual clothing, as Harry had gone overboard on the enlarging, and he mused to himself that he was probably wearing the biggest shirt on the planet right then, his hands not even exiting the sleeves, and the shirt coming down mid-thigh on him. When he got the shirt fully buttoned up, Harry pointed his wand at the shirt and then started reducing the shirt in size until it his body better.  
“How is that?” Harry asked, as Hagrid moved his arms around feeling the shirt out, a loud ripping noise answered him as Hagrid split the back of the shirt as he flexed both of his arms forward at the same time “A bit too tight I am going to guess”  
Harry cast Repairo and fixed the rip, and then enlarged the shirt with another Engorgio spell a size bigger, until Hagrid was comfortable. Hagrid walked over to the mirror in the corner of his room, and looked at himself in the shirt for several minutes, tucking it into his pants, untucking it, rolling the sleeves up, unbuttoning it halfway, and trying to see how it would look every way he could, like a kid getting ready for his first day of school.  
“Err Harry…. About the underwear,” Hagrid began, looking a bit embarrassed as he picked up a pair of the small white briefs in his hands, “I had always worn my clothes bigger and further down to block people from bein’ able to see my uh…You saw the other day, I’m not small and when I get excited Harry it is really obvious… I had already dealt with people tryna catch me naked before to see how big I was, I’m afraid the new clothes will make tha’ more common. Is there anything we could do to fix that?”  
Harry was thrown off by the request, he was expecting this to be a simple enlarging spell, but he had been doing some research of his own recently to make moving his school supplies easier, something he had seen a few times before.  
“Well…. When I was with Ron his dad had made a car inside bigger, and then there was their tent at the Quidditch world cup, I wonder if we could do something like that? Or like the thing they do with Hogwarts, where it looks like a crumbling ruin to outsiders?” Harry thought out loud, reaching into his bag for his Charms book, which he had a feeling he may need during tonight’s visit.  
Harry looked in the index and located both the Obscuration charm, and the Expansion charm. It was worth a shot if it made Hagrid more comfortable in his new clothes, and Harry read over the passages. He had picked up a small book of Household Charms when he was at Hogsmeade as well, and opened that and looked through it. There were charms to make it so soot would not stick to the inside of chimneys, or that would make leftovers slide off of plates to make them easier to clean, and Harry located the one he was most interested in: The Everfresh Charm. It was a charm that would make whatever clothing was enchanted smell fresh at all times and not have any odors or stains stick to them, they would still need to be washed as unfortunately there were no charms that prevented clothes from getting dirty, but due to the nature of the charm any stain that was on the enchanted garment would come out completely in the wash.  
“So I think we can make this work, you’re about to have the most enchanted pair of underwear in Europe,” Harry joked.  
Hagrid chuckled along with him, began to take his pants off, and sat on the edge of his bed in his worn hand-made underwear while Harry started testing the charms on a tea kettle Hagrid had on his table. Half an hour later, when he was finally able to fit twice the amount of water in the kettle as he could originally, and when he could make a teabag appear to be a sugar cube when viewed from the front, he was content to try to enchant the garments. He started off by enlarging them again a bit beyond the size needed, using a spare pair of Hagrid’s underwear as reference. He then cast the Everfresh Charm, and then turned them inside out to cast the Expansion Charm on the interior, he did not want to make them too loose for the man, so he only cast a weaker version of it. Lastly, he turned them back around and cast an Obscuration Charm on the outside of the front to make them appear to be not as full to the regular eye. When he was content with his work, he handed them to Hagrid to try on.  
Hagrid picked up the pair of underwear and stood up from the bed, starting to turn around so Harry couldn’t see his penis, but decided that he didn’t care, as he had already seen it previously, and he was beginning to feel closer and more comfortable with him. He hooked his fingers into his waistband and lowered his worn hand made underwear, and then stepped into the new pair Harry had gotten him, it was a little too big but they would be working on that shortly. He adjusted himself so his penis was pointing downwards as he preferred, and was happy to feel that it wasn’t too constricting and that, while he still had a sizable bulge, it was not nearly as pronounced as it once was, and felt more comfortable and manageable. Harry began to shrink the garment using a Reducio Charm and soon it was fitting him snuggly as he preferred, and still felt roomy and breathable. This underwear had a functional fly, which his home-made ones did not, and he was curious how that would work when he needed it. Hagrid pulled his pants up and buckled his belt, happy to see the charm persisted through the additional layers of fabric.  
“Blimey Harry, these are great! These fit much better than what I had before, wonder what else we could make work, I’d love to get some new pants!” Hagrid said, beaming at the boy and looking at his reflection in the mirror from every angle.  
“Well we still have these gloves and a few more pairs of underwear to take care of, we can try pants next time I see you, I feel like they may be harder because of zippers and pockets and such,” Said Harry, starting the process of charms on the gloves.  
After several minutes and garment changes, Hagrid had a brand new shirt, a weeks’ worth of underwear, and a new pair of winter gloves for when he is working late at night. Harry had just gone with a normal leather on those, as he did not think he would be able to enchant dragon hide or anything else like that. Harry vowed to take Hagrid up to Hogsmeade to look at the selection of clothing and shoes.  
“So err…how much did this cost? I want to make sure I pay you ba-“ Hagrid started, but Harry cut him off.  
“Don’t worry about that, you can pay me back with these lessons, I did this without you asking, I don’t expect you to pay for it, I just wanted to do it.” Harry explained, and Hagrid started to blush.  
Suddenly Harry was pulled into a warm tight hug by the giant, who mumbled a “Thanks Harry” as he held him tightly. Harry felt the feelings of home deep inside himself again, and was saddened when Hagrid ended the embrace. Hagrid stepped back and Harry could see on his face that he was feeling much better about his size as the man turned his attention towards the soaps and bottles that were packaged with the clothing.  
“So what’s all this?” Hagrid asked picking up one of the small bottles, and trying to read the tiny label on it.  
“Well mostly its soaps and such for when you use the shower at the castle, a beard oil I thought you might like, there’s a new indestructible comb in there that can never get tangled, and there are a few things I picked up from the potion shop on a whim. I’m not sure if they will work, and I have some other ideas but I would have to brew the potions and order the ingredients so that will have to wait for another day.” Harry walked over and picked up the small orange bottle, and handed it to the man. “This one is a shrinking solution, I don’t know how well it will work on a half-giant, but it usually makes things smaller.”  
Hagrid immediately understood why Harry had picked that up, and honestly was not sure if it would work on himself either. He eyed some of the other bottle: Relaxation Tonic, Antifriction Oil, and Essence of Seduction. What did Harry have planned, were these for them to use tonight? Harry was much too small, and he couldn’t with him, at least not at 16. He was thinking of how he would have to turn Harry down, though he did feel a certain way about him, when Harry spoke.  
“These aren’t for us for tonight, don’t worry, I thought you might try them later on and then get back to me with the results? I am not sure how these will work and I don’t think all of them will, the Essence of Seduction one is supposed to make certain activities sound more appealing, but it was really cheap so I am not sure if it actually works.” Harry explained, as if reading the man’s thoughts.  
Hagrid let out a sigh of relief, and then picked up the last package Harry had gotten, it was heavy and seemed to be filled with a liquid as well. “And wha’s this one?” Hagrid asked.  
“Open it and find out!” Harry replied excitedly “Now I have no real experience to go off on this one, but I thought I would get this and see if you would be interested in doing something with me I haven’t done yet?”  
Hagrid removed the wrapping from the parcel and revealed a wooden engraved box with the words GOBLIN MADE DRAGON WHISKY on it. This was a very expensive alcohol that Hagrid had only had once in his life, but he remembered it fondly as the best drink he had ever had.  
“You want me to-“ Hagrid started, but Harry couldn’t contain himself.  
“I want to have my first drink with you, I know I’m not of age but…,” Harry started excitedly and then got a bit lower, ”My dad is gone, so is Sirius. Lupin is on a mission from Dumbledore. I turn 17 this summer but I don’t think there is going to be a big birthday celebration. So I was hoping I could have my first drink with you here tonight, and just have that feeling I get when I’m with you.”  
“Feelin’? What feelin’ ‘Arry?” Hagrid asked.  
“It’s like, I’m finally at home. That’s what it feels like. I felt that with Sirius too, but I never got to take advantage of it.” Harry replied, looking at the giant hopefully.  
“I’d be happy to do that ‘Arry, but I reckon you will end up a little worse off than me tonight, takes more than this to get me drunk.” Hagrid answered, putting the bottle down onto the table and clapping Harry on the shoulder tenderly.  
“I’m willing to take that risk,” Harry replied, “So what else is on the agenda tonight?”  
“Well, we have to wait a bit more ‘til he wakes up, nocturnal you see.” Hagrid replied, gesturing to the covered cage in the back corner, “I could use a shower again meself but I think we should probably hold off on that ‘til tomorrow. Anything we can do to pass the time come to mind?”  
“I am actually starving, any chance we could grab a bite to eat?” Harry asked the man.  
“I can ask on of the house elves to drop something off if you’d like, perk of being a professor is you can eat when you wan’ to.” Hagrid boasted, and went over to his pantry to a small bell hanging above the oven, far outside of Harry’s reach.  
“That would be great!” Harry replied, and Hagrid rang the bell and with a sharp crack a house elf appeared next to the fireplace.  
“Harry Potter!” exclaimed the elf, bright blue eyes beaming under his hat.  
“Good evening Dobby, how are you doing?” Harry replied, lowering himself to receive the hug the house elf was giving him.  
“I am most well, I hope I can help you tonight sir!” squeaked Dobby.  
“We are feeling a bit hungry, any chance you could get us something from the kitchens?” Hagrid asked the elf, the size of them next to each other was borderline comical.  
“I will be back in a moment; I know just the thing!” Dobby exclaimed excitedly, snapping his fingers and disappearing.  
Less than 30 seconds later, the elf was back with two hearty chicken pot pies, one sized extra large for Hagrid, a few bottles of iced pumpkin juice, and two glass goblets filled with chocolate mousse, once again with one sized for Hagrid.  
“Is there anything else I can get for you sirs?” Dobby asked bowing towards the two men.  
“No that will be all, thank you Dobby.” Harry replied.  
“My pleasure sir, good night!” Dobby said happily, and with a snap of his fingers he was gone.  
Harry and Hagrid got situated at the table and dug into their meals. As they ate Hagrid and Harry made small talk about Harry’s classes and what was going on at the school. After finishing off the pies, the two turned their attention towards the mousse, and also turned their conversation to more personal subjects.  
“So how are you and Ginny getting on?” Hagrid asked Harry, digging his spoon into the mousse happily.  
“Well when I was with Cho briefly, she was with Michael Corner, and then she got together with Dean, but they broke up yesterday actually. I like her but, I dunno…” Harry replied, digging into his dessert as well.  
“You could ask ‘er out, it’s pretty obvious you both like each other Harry.” Hagrid replied, at this point his beard had traces of both pot pie and chocolate mousse inside it, and Hagrid either didn’t notice or didn’t care.  
“Well… these last few days with you have made me wonder. I think I may not be completely straight? I dunno I kind of feel like I should explore that more before getting into another relationship, seeing as the first one ended up so wonderfully.” Harry sarcastically retorted.  
“Bisexual maybe? S’perfectly natural, surprised I woke that up in you though! Can’t imagine I’m that many peoples cup o’ tea.” Hagrid replied blushing, he stiffened slightly in his pants knowing he had that effect on Harry, and felt a small amount of pride in himself in that moment.  
“Maybe, never tried it so I can’t be sure. I think I will stay single for a little bit longer until I figure some stuff out.” Harry said, finishing his mousse and setting his spoon into the glass.  
“So err…. Can I ask ya what it is about me that you like?” Hagrid asked bashfully.  
“Erm….you uh…. You smell really good to me… and I like all the hair you have, I don’t have that and I liked how soft it was. I uh…I also don’t mind how uh…big you are…. everywhere...” Harry replied, a bit embarrassed to admit these private thoughts.  
“Ha! Well don’t go lusting after me until we figure some stuff out, don’t wanna hurt ya after all…” Hagrid replied, feeling better about his body hair. He always thought it was a bit much and had tried to shave and tame it several times, so was happy to know someone out there liked it.  
At that moment a tapping at the window alerted the two men at the table, and they turned to see several owls struggling to simultaneously hold up a package the size of a small fallen tree. Harry got up excitedly and ran to the window to let them in, and they dropped it onto the bed below with a loud thud. Harry tipped the owls and offered them some water before they flew off into the sunset. The package laid wrapped in brown paper, and tied with a red ribbon, taking up half the length of the half-giants bed. Harry grabbed the mans hand and led him to the package urging him to open it.  
“I wanted to get something for you as a thank you, every Christmas and Birthday you send me gifts and I always forget to get stuff for you, so consider this 6 years of belated gifts. I had to have it custom made, and I really hope it works!” Harry excitedly told Hagrid as he tugged at the red ribbon.  
As Hagrid pulled the ribbon and undid the bow holding the package together, the box fell off the gift and Hagrid laid eyes on something he never imagined in his life. Before him lay a racing broom, custom made for his size. The wood of the handle was a beautiful knotty pine, sealed with several coatings of oil to bring out the deep nuances in the wood. The tail was made from the branches of a weeping willow, and were bound by shiny brass rings. On the handle was a small logo of a dragon, with the name THE RIDGEBACK and a smaller writing saying THIS IS A CUSTOM PROTOTYPE BROOM FOR ONE MR. RUBEUS HAGRID, IF FOUND DO NOT ATTEMPT TO OPERATE burned into it. Hagrid picked the broom up and held it close to get a better look at it.  
“Harry you didn’t.” the giant said in awe.  
“I did,” Harry replied, taking his wand out and saying, “Accio Firebolt” he had laid out the broom on his bed earlier not wanting its presence to give away the surprise to Hagrid.  
“I can’t believe it, I just assumed it wasn’t possible, how’d you even get this?” Hagrid asked Harry.  
“I went up to Sprintwitches and asked if they did custom brooms. They do but they won’t be nearly as fast as top of the line brooms, so I explained that it was for you and they got excited because they know you from Hogsmeade. It’s the off season for them right now, and they thought that the challenge to make a broom for you would be fun. I picked the woods out and they told me they could get it done for today, which I was surprised about, and that they would mail it out when it was ready!” Harry explained to the man, as the Firebolt came to a stop next to him and he picked it up.  
“S’kind of ironic you did this, because..” Hagrid began to say, walking over to the small cage in the corner and taking the cloth of it “…this is what we are going to be studying tonight!”  
In the cage was a small round golden bird, fast asleep on a perch in the corner. It was brilliantly bright, and Harry recognized it from reading about it in Quidditch Through the Ages.  
“Is that a Golden Snidget?” Harry asked, “I thought they were nearly extinct?”  
“They are, thas’ why the ministry had to give me special permission, we’re thinking of starting a sanctuary for ‘em up here due to Hogwarts and Hogsmeade and such, and wanted to see how it would react to the climate. Apparently, his name is Samson and he’s about two years old.” Hagrid explained, going over to the windows and doors and making sure they were all closed.  
“Now Snidgets were originally used as a ball in Quidditch before the Snitch was made, and I’m going to teach you why. I thought seeing as yer Quidditch Captain this would probably interest you more than manticores or gremlins” Hagrid said, opening the door to the cage.  
In a flash the small bird woke up and darted out into the room, attempting to escape through the windows, cracks in the door, and even the chimney in a matter of milliseconds. It was so blindingly fast it was nearly impossible to see, and as it darted rapidly around the room trying to find an exit.  
“Golden Snidgets are incredibly light and fast, and can turn instantly in place in the air, when he calms down you’ll see his wings can rotate fully and he can flap ‘em in any direction. This makes them incredibly difficult to catch, which is why they used them as a Quidditch ball. I mean, that and one other thing. Their feathers secret an…essence I guess that makes whoe’er touches it feel lucky, fearless, and confident,” Hagrid continued “So whenever someone would catch one in a game of Quidditch it would not only score them a bunch of points, but it would make them feel like they could do anything, and that just increased the thrill of winning.”  
As Hagrid spoke, the Snidget seemed to accept it’s fate as being stuck in the room, and slowed his darting. Harry looked at the bird and could barely see it’s wings in the air, it just looked like a floating round bird with a long thin beak, but absolutely glimmering gold with every spec of light that hit it from around the hut.  
“The feathers are one of the main ingredients in that liquid luck potion you won from Slughorn, as you can imagine it lead to a bit o’ an over huntin’ of them back in the day.” Hagrid explained.  
“I can't even feel the air moving from its wings, it’s like he’s levitating.” Harry observed the small bird closer, “Why is his beak so long and thin, it reminds me of a hummingbird?”  
“It’s similar to a hummingbird, they only drink the nectar of the Highlands Moonflower. ’sa species of flower that grows in areas where there’s heavy rainfall and jus’ the right climate, Britain is the perfect place for it, but it’s all over the world now.” Hagrid answered. “There’s a clearing in the forest I can show you some other time that we’ve cleared out and planted Moonflowers, s’near a waterfall to help mimic the rainfall and Professor Flitwick has enchanted it to sorta rain down a bit more.”  
The bird had decided it wasn’t getting out, and perched on top of the empty tea kettle and started preening itself. Harry looked at Hagrid and saw the wonder in his eyes that was always present when he was looking at a magical beast, whether it was dangerous or not. He now realized why Hagrid got the Care of Magical Creatures job, Hagrid really knew what he was talking about, and took all the right precautions to ensure the Snidget didn’t escape. Harry was impressed, and felt immense pride for the man, he reached his hand out to Hagrid’s and Hagrid held it in his own as they watched the Snidget in silence, sharing a moment together.  
“Jus’ beautiful,” Hagrid muttered, as if reading Harry’s thoughts. Harry leaned against Hagrid as they sat there watching the bird, but when he made contact with Hagrid he suddenly stood up and startled the Snidget, who flew back to his cage to perch, the door automatically closing behind it. Hagrid looked flustered, as if he was suddenly embarrassed about something that Harry couldn’t figure out.  
“It’s getting pretty late out, do you wanna try to teach me how to ride this thing?” Hagrid sputtered out, taking the Ridgeback in his hands and shuffling towards the front door, adjusting himself as discreetly as he could, happy for the charms Harry had placed on his underwear earlier in the night.  
“Oh yeah sure! I was gonna wait til morning but we can do it now!” Harry replied with excitement, pretending not to notice Hagrid had been aroused just seconds ago. He grabbed his Firebolt and headed towards the door with Hagrid into the cool night air.  
Harry explained the in and outs of how to ride a broom, where on the broom Hagrid should sit, how to best grip the handle for different situations, how to make sure you didn’t fall off, and other tidbits he had picked up playing Quidditch. Hagrid caught on quickly, but was not nearly as fast or deft as Harry was at flying. Harry set Hagrid up at the goalposts and tried having him play Keeper to his Chaser, with Hagrid blocking all but one throw Harry sent his way over the course of a few hours. By the time they decided to call it quits, Hagrid was much more confident and was even reacting to Harry’s trick throws faster than earlier in the night. Hagrid looked like he was really enjoying playing, and Harry decided then he was going to show him some more things in the morning, but at that point in the night they were both exhausted.  
Harry and Hagrid landed in front of his hut and Hagrid stumbled a bit, not used to walking around at that point in the night. They entered the hut and Hagrid put his and Harrys brooms up next to the door.  
“Fancy a night cap?,” Hagrid suggested, hold up the bottle of Dragon Whisky  
“Err, I could go for some tea first, I’m a bit cold actually?” Harry said shivering, and filled the kettle and put it on the fire to boil.  
“Actually, there’s actually a pretty nice drink you can make with Whisky and tea, Hot Toddy they call it, me dad always liked em, had em before bed.” Hagrid said, getting some fresh teacups out and pulling some honey and cinnamon out of his pantry. “Course this is good stuff so we don’t wan’ use it all on em, but having one or two would be nice.”  
Hagrid carefully made two Hot Toddys for them, pouring whisky, honey, and hot water into a cup each, and then adding a teabag and a pinch of cinnamon to the mixture. He stirred the cup gently with a spoon and handed it to Harry before turning back to his own. Harry took a sip of the hot liquid and instantly felt warmth inside his stomache. Hagrid had gone to a closet and pulled out an oversized throw blanket and brought it over to a large armchair he had in front of the fire. He usually cuddled up with Fang here and knitted, but he sat down and patted the area to the side of him for Harry to come sit next to him.  
Harry curled up next to Hagrid, who draped the blanket over the two of them. The combination of the heat from the fire, the warm drink, the blanket, and the giant next to him started to warm him up much faster. As Harry sipped his tea, he felt bolder and more confident, probably due to the Whisky he thought, and leaned up closer to Hagrid, putting his arm around the large mans back as best he could. Hagrid pulled Harry closer with his own arm and chuckled as he drank his tea. The two men were unaware of the once golden feather, now drained of color sitting in the bottom of the now empty teapot.  
As the fire began to dwindle and the night went on, tea was replaced with whisky and laughter filled the hut as Harry and Hagrid told stories and jokes to each other. As the night went on the jokes became more adult and the conversation quickly steered towards relationships. Hagrid and Harry moved to lay down in the bed, both having undressed down to their underwear. Hagrid lay on his back while Harry was on his side in his arm, his hand on his chest playing with the dense fur there.  
“….I just couldn’t think of anything about how wet it was, I mean Cho was crying, but you think your first kiss is going to be romantic, not sad.” Harry lamented.  
“Was it really that bad?” Hagrid asked.  
“At first yeah, but then we were dating for a little while and it was better but I always remember the first time. I guess you never forget your first kiss huh?” Harry continued.  
“Err… I uh… I wouldn’t know Harry, I’ve never actually been kissed to be honest…” Hagrid admitted, a bit embarrassed.  
“Really? But you’re so hot!,” Harry accidentally blurted out, “I mean you’re a good looking guy! How has no one kissed you yet?”  
“Err… Harry I haven’t…done anything… I haven’t been kissed, or laid, hell I haven’t ever been touched by anyone other than meself ever…” Hagrid explained, pleased with himself that Harry found him attractive ,”People see me size and they get scared, so I’ve kinda jus’ been alone…”  
“You’re not alone anymore Hagrid.” Harry said looking up at the man,”You’ve got me now…”  
Hagrid looked down into Harrys brilliant green eyes, shifting his weight to lay on his side facing the boy. Hagrid felt his bravery deep in his chest, the thing that made him a Gryffindor, and as he tried to decide whether to act on it, Harry had leaned up and his lips met his own. Hagrid gave in to temptation, and parted his lips to allow Harrys tongue to enter his mouth. He swirled his large tongue around Harrys much smaller one, and slowly worked it into Harry’s mouth much deeper than Harry had been able to do to his. Harry’s face was pressed into Hagrids beard and mustache and Harry could smell the spice from the Dragon Whisky and taste it on his tongue. Hagrids tongue snaked into his mouth gently, filling him as they kissed tenderly. Harry started to harden in his pants and could tell Hagrid was as well. He moved his hand down from Hagrids hairy chest and down his belly towards his crotch. As they lost themselves in a ravenous kiss, Hagrids hand found Harrys buttocks, and squeezed it firmly.  
Harry took this as encouragement, and moved his hand underneath the waistband of the half-giants underwear. As he moved past the dense forest of pubic hair and began to make contact with the base of Hagrid’s thick member, the large mans hand found his wrist and stopped him from going further as he pulled away from the kiss.  
“Harry…we can’t…yer a student…and I’m just too bi-“ Hagrid started, his senses getting the better of him.  
“Just touch. I promise. Just touch for now, nothing more.” Harry said, breathless from the kiss.  
“….I….alright….but nothing more until yer older, promise?” Hagrid agreed.  
“I promise Hagrid.” Harry replied, and then started kissing Hagrid again deeply and hungrily.  
Hagrid moaned into Harry’s mouth when he made contact with his penis. As Harry and the man lay there embraced, Hagrid hooked his fingers into his new underwear, and slid them down and off himself. Harry followed suit, and soon the two men were entangled under the blanket, Harry’s erection poking the giant in the stomach. Hagrid moved his hand downwards and positioned his massive length upwards between the two of them to give Harry better access to it. Harrys cock was laying parallel to Hagrids, and as they continued to kiss, Harry ran his fingers along the giants length. He pulled the mans large foreskin down, and traced his fingers along side the edge of the massive head, which began to leak some clear fluid.  
Hagrid needed to cum badly, but he was doing his best to hold off. He thought if he was able to direct the attention away from his penis, he would succeed. Hagrid pulled Harrys hand off his cock, and moved down to touch Harry. He took both cock and balls into his large hands, and began to roll the small testicles around in his fingers. His hand was so much larger than the boys privates, that he was able to snake a finger down between the young mans legs and gently rub right before his hole as he fondled Harrys length. The boy shuddered, and pulled away from the kiss.  
“Hagrid I’m gonna-“ Harry started, but before he could finish he had ejaculated all over the giant’s hand.  
“You almost had me there yerself, but I didn’t want ter make a mess.” Hagrid admitted.  
“…you can Hagrid, please do.” Harry replied with need, and took some of the cum from the giants hand, and spread it over the head of the massive rod between them.  
Hagrid didn’t need much more encouragement, and with a few short thrusts between the two of them, his cock erupted with a massive spray of semen and a deep roar from the throat of the giant. Harrys torso was thoroughly coated in the sticky white fluid, and Hagrid held him tightly to himself, burying the boys face in his beard as he had a shaking orgasm. When Hagrid finally released the boy, he could barely breathe, and he looked up at the very satisfied looking giant and his lips met his in a small kiss.  
As the two pulled apart, they saw what a mess they had both made in the bed, and while neither made any effort to cover up, Harry grabbed his wand to clean up the cum with a vanishing spell. They got in bed together and as Hagrid held Harry, he realized that everything had changed inside himself. He didn’t want to be with Ginny anymore, he only wanted to be with Hagrid, and he would have to hold out until this summer when he came of age but he was willing to do that. The logistics of how they would be able to be together would still have to be figured out, but they would worry about that on a different day. Harry felt at home here, and as he fell asleep in Hagrid’s arms he wondered what else didn’t have to be true. He didn’t have to go into a career fighting dark wizards, he had been doing that his whole life, maybe he could do something different.  
The light in the hut dimmed, as the Snidget continued to preen itself in the corner. How much of that was with the encouragement of the birds magic, how much was the whisky, and how much was the desire of the two men asleep in the bed on the other side of the room? As the clouds covered the moon and the room went dark, the two men slumbered in bliss, both happier than they had ever been before.  
The next morning arrived too soon, and Harry awoke with a harsh headache due to the alcohol the night before. As the light shone through the window into his eyes, he buried his head into Hagrid’s pillow, only just then realizing that the giant was awake and moving about the cabin. He turned to look at him, and saw that he was still nude, not bothering to cover up and was fiddling with a glass and a bottle in his pantry. He had filled a cup with water for Harry and had dropped a tablet into it that instantly turned it bright blue and started to make it fizz and emit a vapor from the liquid. He handed it to Harry, sitting on the edge of the bed and helping prop the boy up.  
“Hangover cure, it’ll get you feelin’ better in seconds.” Hagrid explained, encouraging the boy drink the potion.  
Harry took the potion in his hands, and poured it back in one gulp. It surprisingly tasted like blueberries and instantly his headache was gone, and he felt like he was normal again.  
“Dragon Whisky is hard stuff, and you may have overdone it a bit las’ night ‘Arry… do you err…remember anything from last night?” Hagrid asked  
“I remember everything,” Harry said taking the giants hand in his own and leaning in for a quick hug. “It was wonderful.”  
“So I err… I guess we have some things ter discuss eh?” Hagrid said with some joy in his voice.  
“I guess so huh?” Harry replied, chuckling a bit.  
“Harry…do you uh…do you wanna be me boyfriend? I mean like when yer older, but like….I don’t know…I’m no good at this.” Hagrid fumbled over his words.  
“I think we’d both like that, when I’m older but…for now I guess lets just keep doing what were doing?” Harry suggested.  
“Touch only, no sex, kissing allowed?” Hagrid clarified.  
“Until I’m 17, and then we will figure the other stuff out.” Harry agreed.  
Hagrid quickly grabbed the small boy into a warm loving embrace and kissed him on the lips. Both were still nude, and Harrys body was pressed up against Hagrid’s hairy chest and stomach. As they hugged Hagrid came to the realization that they both reeked of alcohol and the activities of the previous night, and that they should probably get a shower before parting that morning. Harry decided to leave his Firebolt there, as he wouldn’t be needing it until he saw Hagrid next. He grabbed his bag and Hagrid grabbed some clean clothes and they headed up towards the castle to the prefect’s bathroom. As they entered the shower room they both spent no time stripping down to nothing, and getting under the shower. The embarrassment from before was not there this time, and both were openly naked around the other. They stood under the warm flowing liquid, Harry barely coming up past the mans waist, and warmed themselves up from the chilling morning stroll.  
Harry grabbed a wash cloth and the bar of new soap he had purchased for Hagrid, and began to soap up the mans legs, starting with his feet and working his way up, scrubbing and exfoliating as he went. As he reached the larges mans behind, he began to scrub the extremely hairy cheeks in large circles, the soap and the water causing the wet hair to make circular designs on the mans ass. Harry felt bold, and soaping up the rag, started to scrub deeper into the giants crack until he was rubbing the mans hole. Hagrid let out a guttural moan, and leaned forward with his hand against the edge of the tub, as Harry rubbed the cloth against his hairy hole. Harry could feel the heat of the man emanating from his anal ring, a tried to push into it. Hagrid grabbed his hand and turned to face him, his erection hitting Harry in the bicep.  
“Not ‘til yer older love, and then you can do that all ye like. ‘ell, with the size difference you can probably use yer whole hand.” Hagrid chuckled, holding the young man tenderly.  
“I know, I just wanted to…I’m sorry…” Harry said, his face buried in the trail of fur below the mans belly button.  
Hagrid sat on the bottom of the tub still facing Harry, and said “Maybe you can finish washing me and I’ll do the same for you?”  
Harry picked up the rag and rinsed it and applied more soap to it. He methodically scrubbed the giant’s torso, back, and arms making sure to dig his fingers into the hair to make sure he got the man as clean as he could. When he went to touch the man’s penis, Hagrid told him to wait until later, and handed him the bottle of shampoo and beard wash Harry had brought. Harry lathered Hagrid’s hair up and started to work his fingers through his hair, and then turned his attention to the large bushy beard hanging down to hit the man’s chest. He grabbed the comb from his bag and started to work the beard wash through the brown curly beard. Harry picked up the handheld shower head, and rinsed the man’s hair and beard, and then he worked the conditioner through the mane of fur on his head. On his knees with his hair and beard soaking wet, the giant of a man looked similar to a lion caught in the rain, and Harry chuckled to himself as he worked the conditioner out of his hair.  
Hagrid stood up and his large penis came up just under Harrys chin, still half erect. Hagrid set Harry up on the edge of the tiled swimming pool like tub, and took a wash cloth and started to wash the boys body, he made much quicker work of it than Harry did, and when he was washing Harry’s torso he mused that his circumcised penis was smaller than the size of his finger. As he worked his way down further, he began to wash Harry’s ass, and noticed that Harry had a small amount of hair in his crack. He soaped a finger up and ran it up and down Harry’s most sensitive area, and Harry let out a shudder when Hagrid’s digit made contact with his hole.  
“I uh… I think that we’ll start with this instead of the uh….main event. Feels like it would fill you nicely, might be a bit on the big size.” Hagrid murmured as he worked downwards towards the boys slightly furry perineum. Harry melted in the mans arms as Hagrid made contact with the backside of his scrotum, and made a sound that vaguely resembled a mewling kitten. “That is if yer interested in….receiving o’ course.”  
“…Oooh…Uh huh…yeah I am.” Harry moaned out loud.  
Hagrid reached over towards the bag of shower goods Harry had brought to get the shampoo, and noticed that Harry had brought the three potions he picked up from Hogsmeade. Feeling like this was intentional, he turned Harry around on his butt to face him on the edge of the tub, and with a wink handed him the purple bottle of Relaxation Tonic. He took the small bottle of Shrinking Solution in his hand, uncorked it and downed it in one gulp, as Harry swallowed the Tonic. Hagrid grabbed the other two bottles, and took the cap off of the Essence of Seduction potion, and drank half of it and handed it to Harry, who drank the other half.  
The three potions began to take effect, and Harry felt his body and muscles relax more than they ever had before. Before his eyes, Hagrid began to slowly shrink in size, until he was nearly three feet shorter and less big than he was before. The potion was supposed to last a few hours, and reduce something in size by half, but on the giant, it wasn’t fully effective. Hagrid was shocked to be much smaller than he was used to, and when he pulled Harry into a romantic embrace, Harry was able to rest his head in his chest hair. Barely leaning down, he began to kiss Harry deeply, as the effects of the Seduction potion started to take effect. As the two of them kissed tenderly Hagrid realized the potions effects wouldn’t last long, and decided to take full advantage of them. He and Harry had agreed on touch, and Hagrid decided to bend the rules just a little bit.  
Hagrid grabbed the antifriction oil and poured some into his hands, grabbing Harrys penis and laying him down on the tile besides the tub. As he began to slowly stroke Harrys shockingly hard erection in his one hand, the other began to fondle his balls and worked its way downwards until at last he felt the heat of Harry’s hole beckoning him. He pushed his index finger forward, and due to the relaxation potion, entered the young man with little resistance. Harry’s eyes opened wide as he entered, and as Hagrid stroked him in with one hand, he began to gentle prod and massage his prostate with the other.  
“Jus’ touch, no thrust, just’ touch.” Hagrid consoled the boy as he shook from the intense pleasure he was receiving.  
“Hagrid…I need you inside me.” Harry begged the still much larger man.  
“Not yet, in a few months, promise…” Hagrid replied, increasing the speed he was stroking the boy off to.  
Harry moaned with carnal desire, as he was slowly milked by the much larger man. When he couldn’t take anymore of it, a large load of sticky white semen erupted from his cock and coated the larger man’s beard and mustache. Hagrid licked some of the sticky liquid off his lips, and smiled as he withdrew the large finger from the small boys hole. Harry felt empty, and he wished Hagrid would put the finger back, but as he watched Hagrid began to grow in size again, rapidly filling the room.  
“Good thing you finished, if I had stayed in ya’ when the potion wore off tha’ would have been bad.” Hagrid said, slightly scared at what could have happened, “That potion barely gave me five minutes, not sure if thas’ a solution or not.”  
Harry tried to stand, but due to the nature of the Relaxation potion he was unable to without almost falling over. He read the back of the label as Hagrid helped to support him, and saw that it would last for two hours. That was going to be a problem.  
“Err…Hagrid...that potion may have lasted 5 minutes for you…but this one is supposed to last 2 hours.” Harry lamented.  
“Well…let’s fill the bath then and we’ll relax here ‘til it wears off and spen’ some more time together then? I uh… I still haven’t…climaxed yet…and I know that you wer’ hoping to help with tha’.” Hagrid said, beginning to fill the bath with warm water, he decided not to do bubbles this time, and just to enjoy the warm water instead. He cranked a small knob that had a small cloud on it, and steam rolled into the room on top of the water.  
Hagrid laid back against the edge of the large tub, Harry besides him, and the started to muse over what they could do once Harry turned 17 to be able to allow them to be intimate without hurting the smaller of the two of them.  
“Maybe we could do something with Polyjuice Potion? Hermione turned out like half cat, so maybe we could figure something out with that?” Harry suggested.  
“Possibly a stronger Shrinking Solution, and you take a Growth Draught?” Hagrid countered.  
“Maybe there are spells we can look into, or something like that?” Harry continued.  
“Maybe we jus’ try as normal until you can handle it.” Hagrid laughed.  
“Ha, imagine that!” Harry chortled, “But…I would probably like it that way best…I like you as you are, no potions or spells…”  
“I mean…we could try…only after yer birthday though.” Hagrid offered.  
“Okay, I think we can both wait that long.” Harry said, surprised when Hagrid grabbed him in one arm and lifted him on top of himself.  
Hagrid lay back further in the tub, placing Harry on his back on top of his stomach, and scooting him down until Harry was riding his massive cock like a broomstick. He was getting hard, and reached down to grab his penis and bend it upwards to lay across the boys body. The tip of his head lay just below the boys ribcage, and Harry felt a deep primal hunger inside of him.  
“Merlins beard…It would barely fit…” Harry said in awe.  
“You think you coul’ handle this inside you?” Hagrid said dominantly, slowly stroking his length up and down as he got harder.  
“I don’t know, but I’m willing to try,” Harry replied.  
“We will work on it in the future then…in the meantime though, I thought you wanted to help me cum?” Hagrid said, slowly stroking the underside of his cock as the top of it rubbed against Harrys torso.  
Harry wrapped his hands around the head of the giants penis, and slowly pulled the foreskin down to expose the massive shiny head, a lovely shade of pink, but dark colored skin around the shaft. Harry began to rub the head as Hagrid thrust and stroked himself, his beard draping over the boys smooth chest. Harry focused his efforts on the underside of the head and was rewarded with a deep purring sound from the man underneath him.  
“You keep doing that I’m not gonna las’ long,” Hagrid breathed into his ear.  
Harry doubled his efforts and met with a thunderous orgasm from the man. As rope after rope of thick half-giant cum spurted from the head of Hagrid’s penis, Harry was taken aback as a large squirt hit him square in the mouth, and in a moment of boldness, he braced himself for the next one. Harry opened his mouth as Hagrid shot his last thick final rope of semen, and was rewarded with a mouthful of sweet but slightly salty white liquid that he decided was absolutely delicious.  
“I’m sorry ‘Arry, I didn’t think it’d be tha’ much,” Hagrid said as Harry coughed, “I didn’t mean to get any in yer mouth, you can spit it out if you wan’ to.”  
“No, it’s wonderful Hagrid.” Harry sputtered out, swallowing what he could.  
Hagrid turned the boy to face him, and seeing him there, coated in his juices he could only feel the deep love he had for the boy.  
“You are absolutely beautiful,” the giant said. “Let’s get you cleaned up”  
Harry and Hagrid washed the evidence of the encounter off, and were happy to see that Harry had no trouble standing at that point. As they dried off with the Hot Air charm, and gathered their things and got dressed, Hagrid took Harry aside and picked him up into a warm gentle hug.  
“I love you Harry, I can’ wait ‘til Friday.” Hagrid admitted to the boy.  
“I love you too Hagrid…I have an idea though…on Friday meet me on the seventh floor corridor at 9pm, I wonder if Hogwarts can help us with some of our problems.” Harry wondered.  
“What d’you mean?” Hagrid asked.  
“You’ll see then.” Harry answered., “I’ll be thinking about you until then.”  
With that the two of them exited the bathroom into the castle, and Harry headed up towards the Gryffindor tower, Hagrid however headed towards Professor Slughorns office.


	3. The Room of Requirement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Room of Requirement offers Harry and Hagrid assistance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for enjoying this story, updates are sparse as I write it during free time at work, and often have to take breaks because I'm enjoying the story too much.

Hagrid sauntered down the winding castle halls towards Professor Slughorns office, after his encounter with Harry he was frightened even more about how he could safely be with another wizard. If he had been inside Harry when the Shrinking Solution wore off he would have likely injured him, something he never wanted to do. And that was just a finger, he couldn’t even imagine what would’ve happened if it was his full length inside the boy. He knocked on the rustic wooden door to Slughorns office, and was greeted with a “Come in!” from within it. Stepping inside, he saw Slughorn still in his dressing gown from the night before, clearly sleeping in.  
“Hagrid? Not who I would’ve expected at this hour, but welcome nonetheless. Come in, come in!” Said the short round man, stepping behind a standing screen partition with an intricate pattern embroidered on it. “Give me just a second to get changed into proper clothing.”  
The nightgown was draped over the top of the partition, and Slughorn stepped behind it in nothing but a pair of red silk boxers, his belly round and smooth, but with a small dense clustering of tightly curled grey chest hairs right in the middle of his chest.  
“Can I offer you anything? Tea? Brandy? Perhaps a cigar?” the man piped up, stepping into a pair of slacks, and pulling a shirt on.  
“S’a bit early for brandy I reckon, wouldn’t say no to a cigar though.” Hagrid replied, trying to find a place where he could comfortably sit in the room, Slughorn pulling a velvet smoking jacket on.  
“So what brings you to my part of the castle this morning?” Slughorn continued stepping into a pair of house slippers and producing a pair of cigars from his jacket pocket, lighting the two, and handing one to Hagrid.  
“Err…it’s a bit o’ a personal matter to be honest…” Hagrid started to explain “As you could imagine, due to me size it’s a tad…difficult to be able to be with another wizard.”  
“I’ll say! You barely fit in this office!” Slughorn replied, puffing the cigar and blowing smoke upwards through his bushy walrus mustache.  
“What I mean is… It’s a bit hard to be with a wizard…in the bedroom.” Hagrid continued, fiddling with the cigar in his hand.  
“Oh….OH!” Slughorn said, realizing then what the half-giant meant.  
“Professor, do me a favor…don’t say anything please… I don’t need the students knowing I’m gay.” Hagrid pleaded with the man.  
“No, no, we mustn’t have that, its your business, they needn’t know.” Slughorn agreed “Why are you telling me this?”  
“Well… I recently…tried to be with another wizard…we used a Shrinking solution to make me smaller but….” Hagrid began, finally inhaling on his cigar.  
“Didn’t last five minutes did it? Wouldn’t imagine it would, no one got hurt, did they?” Slughorn guessed, looking slightly worried.  
“Thankfully no…but I don’t wanna take that risk…I love ‘im and don’t want to hurt ‘im, is there anything you know about like a potion tha’ could be used to let us be able to be together with no fears?” Hagrid inquired, inhaling deeply and turning half of the cigar to ash in a single breath.  
“Nothing I can think of off the top of my head, but I could probably make something up, it is a bit of a unique situation so I don’t imagine that there was much reason for anyone to have invented a potion for it before. Are you strictly the one…giving?” Slughorn asked the large man, nursing his own cigar after.  
“So far…but I would like to be on both ends if you get me.” Hagrid replied, inhaling deeply again, taking the cigar to the end and putting it out in an ashtray.  
“I follow you, I would…need to know what I would be working with to know what to properly make.” Slughorn hinted, obviously a bit uncomfortable with what he was asking.  
“I err….I think I know what yer askin’,” Hagrid answered, starting to undo his belt buckle ,”Jus’ again, please don’ mention this to anyone.”  
“Not a word.” Slughorn promised, flicking his want to magically lock the door on the other side of the room. Hagrid lowered his pants and Slughorn was surprised to see not much of a bulge in the mans underwear.  
“Enchanted underwear to help not make everything so obvious.” Hagrid explained, hooking his thumbs into the waistband and lowering the briefs mid-thigh.  
“Merlin, that is massive!” Slughorn exclaimed, shuffling forward to get a closer look, “Do you mind if I take some measurements for my notes?”  
“S’alright.” Hagrid grunted out.  
With a flick of his wand Professor Slughorn summoned several flexible measuring tapes that began to take measurements of the man’s length while he jotted down notes. Without warning he took ahold of the man’s penis in his hands and inspected the head of it, taking down notes shortly after.  
“Flaccid you’re already on the large end, uncircumcised, very thick, quite hairy…” He mumbled to himself, “Hagrid could you get an erection for me please?”  
“Oh..err…jus’ a moment” Hagrid said, taking hold of his penis and stroking it idly.  
It was not doing the trick, Hagrid had recently came, and though he was still a virgin he was much older than he looked, and his recharge time was higher than it used to be. As he stroked himself faster, he thought of Harry, his smooth skin, he pink lips, the way his tight hole felt around his finger just hours ago. He started to stiffen as he imagined Harry taking his full length inside him, his large hairy bollocks pressed up against his arse as the young mans stomach bulged with his massive cock inside of him. It was starting to do the trick, and Hagrid felt himself stiffening in his hand, as Slughorn took more notes, seemingly lost in thought and unfazed by the Half-Giant masturbating in his office. When he reached full hardness, Slughorn took ahold of the large penis and took further measurements.  
“Fourteen and a half inches hard, nearly ten in circumference, downwards curve, head is very big, good proportions, very large testicles…” Slughorn kept muttering to himself “Hagrid would you be able to ejaculate for me?”  
“What? What fer?” Hagrid asked, taken aback at the request.  
“Well… potions contain many ingredients from many different magical beasts and plants… You are half-giant after all, your...essence…may very well be the key to making this potion work.” Slughorn explained, procuring a large vial and setting it on the table next to Hagrid.  
“I...s’pose I can manage.” Hagrid said, increasing his rhythm and trying to think of Harry again.  
As Slughorn kept making notes, Hagrid continued to try to bring himself to climax, though it was much easier when he was alone. He again thought of Harry on his back, his eyes wide as he was impaled on his massive cock, Harry’s face buried in his chest hair muffling his moans and screams of pleasure as he ravaged his tiny body. His thoughts shifted to Harry again with his face buried deep in his hairy arse, licking at his entrance as Hagrid was bent over his bed, inhaling his heady musk . They shifted again to Hagrid on all fours on the floor of his hut, Harry behind him pounding him as hard as he could and then pulling out and shoving his hand inside him to the elbow. And then once more to Harry hanging his head off the edge of his bed with Hagrids cock lodged firmly in his throat creating a noticeable mound in the boys neck, his balls covering his nose and face, and the boy struggling to breathe around him. The last image brought Hagrid to the edge, and grabbing the top of Slughorns desk, he shook violently as he erupted pearly white ropes of semen into the vial, trying his best to not drop any, and filling it nearly to the top.  
“That’ll do just fine Hagrid,” Slughorn said, and handed the large man a few more vials, ”Try to fill these when you can, I may need more this is going to be a bit of trial and error…and see if you can procure some from your…suitor as well.”  
“I’ll see what I can do, let me know if you need anythin’ more” Hagrid replied, stowing the vials in a large pocket on his coat, and pulling his underwear and pants up.  
“Actually we will be needing to test these, would you be able to bring the wizard you’re seeing here to try them?” Slughorn asked, looking up from his notes.  
“Oh, err, he uh…he lives in London…yeah…wouldn’t be able to come I’m afraid…” Hagrid lied, unconvincingly, buckling his belt.  
“Uh huh...Hagrid…Take this advice as you will…professor to professor…be careful.” Slughorn replied, seeing through the giants lie.  
“I’ll try…could I just test them meself?” Hagrid asked.  
“Oh yes, we could do that, we may have to make adjustments later on to compensate for the giant’s blood, but we can test them on you.” Slughorn replied, taking the large man’s hand in his and looking up at him.  
“Professor?” Hagrid asked, not sure what was going on.  
“Is he worth the risk Hagrid?” Slughorn asked, with a wistful look in his eyes.  
“…yes.” Hagrid replied quietly.  
“Then you have my blessing, I will do what I can to help you, but do not try anything before we confirm they will one hundred percent work.” Slughorn said, releasing the man’s hand and clapping him gently on the side. “And don’t worry about paying me, you’ve given me a treasure trove of ingredients, it’s the least I could do.”  
“Thank you again Professor Slughorn.” Hagrid said, shaking the mans hand earnestly.  
“It’s no problem at all, and please call me Horace.” Slughorn replied, and walked the large man towards the door and watched him disappear down the corridor. 

Harry lay in bed having reached his dormitory about an hour or so prior. Ron was snoring loudly in the bed next to his, and he lay there thinking about his morning with Hagrid. He realized that he loved the man deeply, and that he had been a bit of a bad friend to him these last few years. He was determined to make it up to him as best as he could before the school year was up, and he had an idea how, he just hoped that the castle was able to accommodate him. He was disappointed the potions didn’t work, and even more disappointed Hagrid only used a finger, he was hoping to convince him to do more but he understood the risks Hagrid faced. Harry wondered how far he could push the rule of “Touch only” next time he saw the man, surely, they meant no penile penetration, but that technically didn’t rule out other things. He had loved feeling Hagrid play with his butt, and was wondering if the very hairy man would let him return the favor. As he lay there wondering at the possibilities, he nodded off and dreamt of large bearded men holding him warmly. 

Friday came sooner than either of the two realized, and after having dinner and finishing his last class of the evening, Harry turned the corner to the seventh-floor corridor to see Hagrid waiting there, staring out of a window into the distance. As Harry approached, Hagrid turned around hopefully and upon seeing it was him broke into an enormous smile.  
“Have you been waiting long?” Harry asked the man.  
“No, no. Not that long, I came up after supper, s’no point in heading back down to me house just to have to come back up is it?” Hagrid replied, “Why’d you wanna meet here o’ all places?”  
“So, last year we needed a place to practice Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Dobby had told me about this room that will become whatever you need it to be. Dumbledore mentioned it years before to me too, but I thought he was just pulling my leg.” Harry explained.  
“I remember yer club, what room is this tho, there’s no doors here?” Hagrid motioned down the hall at the barren stretch of wall.  
“You have to pace up and down the corridor three times thinking of what kind of room you need, and the castle creates it!” Harry explained.  
“Okay…so what kind of room do we need?” Hagrid said, still confused.  
“Hold on, I’ll do it.” Harry said, and then paced up and down the corridor in thought.  
Hagrid thought Harry had gone mad until as he passed the bare stretch of wall the third time the brick peeled away and a large door materialized, big enough for Hagrid to fit inside. Harry walked over to the door, and grabbed the handle to it opening it up and gesturing Hagrid inside.  
“Welcome to the Room of Requirement!” Harry said as Hagrid stepped inside the room.  
Before Hagrid was a room that couldn’t seem to make up it’s mind. It was separated into four wedges of a half circle before him, with the door he was standing in where the four parts converged. The wall curved outwards around the room, and each section of the room had a different wall and floor type.  
On the left was a room that was made out of dark wood paneling and a matching floor, the walls were covered head to toe in various fabrics, furs and leathers. A large wooden mannequin that was the size of Hagrid stood in the middle, next to a smaller ancient looking automaton. The strange figure was made of dark wood, and had a body that had countless brass arms folding into itself like a penknife, each ending in a different tool. There were tables full of buttons, zippers, ribbons, threading, cord, and anything else you could imagine in multitiered glass top displays, and a large flat table sat in the middle of the room with nothing on it.  
Adjacent to that was a room that had a wall made of elegant stone masonry, and a large hide rug covered a soft knotted wood floor. In the middle of this section was the largest bed Hagrid or Harry had ever seen, much bigger than either of their own. The bed was covered in a large grey furred blanket, black silk sheets, and had a strong intricately designed black metal frame. On either side of it were a small matching nightstand, the top of which was covered in various small glimmering bottles, and a tall black metal cabinet, two large doors covered the cabinet and its contents remain hidden from the men in the room.  
Immediately to the right of that section was another that looked like a typical Hogwarts classroom. A chalkboard covered the wall of the far end of it, and a large oversized student desk sat in the middle. There was a small section of the room with a tall glass front cabinet filled with various potions supplies, books, materials, and ingredients. Behind the desk was a large black cauldron, set up with enough fire to burn for hours beneath it, and on the other side of the chalkboard there was one of the dementor dummies from the previous year sitting idly.  
The last section on the far right was the most curious. The walls were made of a wood so dark Hagrid had never seen it before. The light shone off it as if it were metallic, and it had very simple geometric designs in it. In the middle of the room was a tall table, and a chair that was sized for each of the men in the room. In the middle of the table lay a small basin with a light situated above it. The only other thing in the section was a small chest on the floor next to the table, it was made of shabby grey wood and had an intricate silver clasp.  
Right in the middle of the room was a small stand, with a single piece of parchment on top of it, the two men approached it cautiously.  
“What kind of room did you ask for ‘Arry?” Hagrid said, uncertain of the situation he was facing.  
“I asked for a room where…where I could make everything up to you.” Harry said.  
“What do you mean? You’ve done nothin’ wrong.” Hagrid said, looking sadly at the boy.  
“I haven't been the best friend Hagrid. I never got you gifts when you got me them for every holiday, when Buckbeak was on trial it was mostly Hermione that helped you, and I didn’t even sign up for your class. I could’ve moved something around, I know I could’ve.” Harry said “I just feel like I want to make it up to you for not being as good of a friend as I should have been.”  
“Please don’ think that way Harry, yer a wonderful friend.” Hagrid said, softly touching the boy’s shoulder.  
“I can be a better one though, this room proves it.” Harry said defiantly. “Let’s see what these pieces of parchment say.”  
Harry strode forward and picked up the parchment from the small stand, when he had it fully in his hand the stand vanished into thin air. On the parchment was a single sentence THE SECTIONS OF THIS ROOM ARE DESIGNED TO HELP REMEDY SOME OF THE MISTAKES HOGWARTS HAS MADE REGARDING ONE MR. RUBEUS HAGRID. Harry looked up at Hagrid confused, and they walked over to the left most section to read the other pieces of parchment. On the large empty table lay the page, and picking it up Harry read THIS ROOM IS DESIGNED TO MAGICALLY TAILOR CLOTHING FOR ONE MR RUBEUS HAGRID. They moved to next section and read THIS ROOM IS DESIGNED TO ASSIST ONE MR RUBEUS HAGRID IN HAVING A FULFILLING INTIMATE RELATIONSHIP WITH A LOVER OF HIS CHOOSING, followed by THIS ROOM IS DESIGNED TO ALLOW ONE MR RUBEUS HAGRID TO GAIN BACK HIS EDUCATION, and lastly THIS ROOM IS DESIGNED TO ASSIST ONE MR RUBEUS HAGRID IN MAKING AND SHARING MEMORIES. The last room was curious, as it had a secondary piece of parchment beneath the first that read THE CHEST IN THIS SECTION IS A SMALLER VERSION OF THIS ROOM, ANYTHING YOU MAY NEED TO FUFILL THE GOAL OF THIS ROOM IS OBTAINABLE THROUGH THE CHEST IF YOU WISH IT TO BE.  
“Harry I am kinda freaking out here,” Hagrid said, looking scared and backing up towards the door.  
“Hagrid…I think the castle is trying to apologize for you being expelled. I think it’s apologizing for the Chamber of Secrets.” Harry slowly pieced together.  
“Why is it doin’ that?” Hagrid asked, still uncertain.  
“I think it blames itself for you not getting to finish your education.” Harry explained, ”Because you were expelled you never reached your full potential. You could have been able to afford custom clothes, or gained the confidence to explore a relationship, or make lasting memories. I think it’s trying to give you all of that.”  
“I don’ know what to say to tha’…thank you?” Hagrid said outloud into the castle, and it could have been coincidence, but the candles in the room flickered as if there were a sudden draft, though there was none present.  
“So…where do we start?” Harry asked the giant of a man.  
“Oh I know where I wan’ to start.” Hagrid said, quickly scooping up the boy in his arms and walking over to the large bed and tossing him onto it.  
Harry was all too eager to take the hint, and within a few moments the two of them were undressed under the covers of the bed, Harry wrapped in Hagrid’s arms as he explored the young mans mouth with his tongue. Harry moaned into the Hagrids mouth and rubbed his hands all over his hairy chest. Hagrid still smelled of the soap he had used when they last showered the morning before, but there were hints of his natural musk. Hagrid had his large cock between Harrys thighs and Harry was poking his own into the giants belly.  
“Hagrid I need you inside of me, please.” Harry begged, thrusting into the man.  
“We can’ do that jus’ yet lad, besides I promised Horace I wouldn’t.” Hagrid answered, thrusting between his legs.  
“Horace?” Harry stopped, “Slughorn? What’s he got to do with us?”  
Hagrid explained the situation to Harry, that Horace was going to attempt to make them a potion to allow them to have normal intercourse together without fear of hurting Harry. Harry wished Hagrid had consulted him before he brought another person into their situation, but Hagrid assured him that Slughorn did not know it was him, just that it was wizard.  
“Actually we made need some of your um…essence? Fer the potion I mean.” Hagrid said to Harry, the talk having softened both of them up a bit.  
“I mean…you could get some out with your mouth?” Harry offered.  
“No, we made a promise, no penetrative sex until yer birthday, just touch.” Hagrid said, grabbing the younger mans penis in his hands.  
“But you put a finger in me the other day, please let me do something like that too.” Harry begged.  
Hagrid could tell the boy needed this, needed an outlet for his pent up sexual energy. At his age he was probably like this constantly, he tried to think of something the boy could do that was safe for both of them.  
“Well…no cock not yet, but if you do need to do somethin’…you can always use my arse?” Hagrid offered hesitantly, he had never had anything in there before, but the boy was much smaller than him so it was probably safe.  
“Really? You’ll let me?” Harry said hopefully, sitting up a little in bed due to the excitement.  
“Course I will, in fact when I was in Slughorns office I had to imagine you doin’ a few things to get things myself goin’.” Hagrid admitted “How…adventurous are you feelin?”  
“I’ll try anything you want me to Hagrid,” Harry said happily as Hagrid got out of the bed and stood up, fully erect again.  
“Good lad, now lay down on yer back on the bed and brace yerself.” Hagrid said stepping onto the mattress as Harry made himself flat onto the bed. “This part’s just to warm me up.”  
And without much warning Hagrid squatted above the boys face and began to lower himself. Harry had only heard about this, and wasn’t entirely sure what to do, but was happy to try anything. He was pleased that there were no odors to speak of, as the giant kept himself incredibly clean and hygienic. Harry used his hands to try to part the hair in the giants crack before Hagrid lowered himself further, making contact with the boys mouth. Harry licked and ate the giants hairy hole as best he could, noting that it tasted a bit like allspice, and that it was a smooth vertical slit, about 3 inches tall, right down the middle of his crack. Hagrid had never felt anything like this, and as the boy beneath him got more into it, so did Hagrid.  
“Let me know if you need me to get up, just tap me on the leg.” Hagrid said letting go of the headboard he was holding himself up with, and fully sitting on the boy’s face.  
The bed seemed to be designed with this in mind, and as more of Hagrid’s weight was applied to Harry, the bed sunk in to accommodate and support Hagrid. Harry was happy that he had no trouble breathing, and hungrily ate at the giant’s hole. Hagrid began to stroke himself, his balls resting on Harry’s chest and his penis touching Harrys. Hagrid grabbed Harrys member and put half of it under his foreskin and began to stroke them off together, Harry seemed to like this as he moaned into the giants arse and began trying to get his tongue into the man’s hole. This set Hagrid off, and he began to rock back and forth on the boy’s face, grinding his hairy hole into Harrys mouth. Harry’s tongue finally penetrated his hole and Hagrid increased his rhythm, and began to stroke Harry and himself faster. Harry started shaking and grabbed Hagrids thighs and pulled himself upwards to make his tongue go deeper in the giants hole, and without warning he came into Hagrid’s foreskin. Hagrid lifted himself off the boy who was breathing heavily after his explosive climax, and grabbed a spare vial from his coat and filled it with the boy’s semen as best he could.  
“That was great Harry, think yer able to help me out more?” Hagrid said, laying back on the bed and lifting his legs up invitingly to the boy. “Fingers only, no thrustin’, not yet, save that for another time.”  
Hagrid handed Harry a bottle from the nightstand that was labeled as a lubricant, and Harry spread it over his fingers and slowly pressed one into Hagrid’s hole. Hagrid moaned, and Harry moved on to a second finger, and then a third. For a man of his size, Hagrid was incredibly tight, and when Harry inserted his fourth finger into the giant, he signaled that was all he could handle at the time. Harry began to gently rub the large man’s prostate as Hagrid stroked himself, and was enjoying how warm he felt inside, much warmer than he expected, giants must run at a higher internal temperature he thought to himself. Using his thumb, Harry moved it the area just under the man’s testicles and applied pressure to the outside of the man’s prostate as well. With his spare hand, Harry massaged the large hairy testicles in front of him, alternating them as he could only hold one in his hand at a time.  
“Squeeze em Harry, squeeze em hard.” Hagrid moaned out to the boy.  
Harry happily complied, and Hagrid responded by moaning louder than Harry had ever heard before. Hagrid started to thrust wildly into his fist as Harry squeezed him harder and tighter, and Harry could feel his prostate start to pulsate as his balls drew up closer to his body and as his cock erupted in ecstasy. Hagrid did his best again to get the semen into one of the vials, which proved harder than before due to it saturating his chest hair, and parts of his beard. Hagrid began to breath heavy, and he looked down in bliss to Harry as he slowly removed his fingers from the giants ass.  
“That…was incredible Harry…I have never had anythin’ in me before” Hagrid panted, trying to clean up the mess he made in his beard.  
“Wanna go again?” Harry asked, clearly beginning to get erect again.  
“Not tonight, I’m drained, this week has been more than I am used to by a lot. I’m not a young man anymore ‘Arry.” Hagrid said, exhausted and laying back in the bed breathing heavy still.  
“You’re not that old Hagrid.” Harry said, moving to cuddle up with the large man.  
“Harry… I’m sixty-eight…” Hagrid confessed to the boy.  
“Really!? But you look like you’re in your forties?” Harry replied, taken aback.  
“Wizards and Giants age differently than muggles Harry, we live much longer.” Hagrid explained,” Didn’t you ever wonder why no one knew abou’ the Chamber of Secrets? That was opened when I was at school, but no one except Dumbledore was there but me, and he was teaching.”  
“Wow, should I ask how old he is?” Harry said with a small chuckle.  
“Hundred ‘n fifteen.” Hagrid grunted.  
“Really? Wow.” Harry said, and wondered how old he would live to be.  
“We’re about the same age difference, you an’ I, as me an’ Dumbledore.” Hagrid said reminiscing.  
“What was it you said? Birds of a feather?” Harry replied.  
“Tha’s right.” Hagrid said pulling the boy into a quick hug, “We still gotta check in on all the beasts tonight, so why don’t we see what the rest of this room can do?”  
“Oh yeah I forgot you did that on Fridays! Yeah, let’s take a look!” Harry said, getting up and pulling his underwear on.  
Hagrid got up and tried to find his shirt amongst the pile of clothes, but realizing that they were going to check the tailor next, he decided instead to just get his briefs and socks on instead. As he walked over to the tailoring section, the automaton sprang to life and came up to him. From its wooden chest a small piece of parchment was dispensed that had the words PLEASE STAND STILL WHILE I GET YOUR EXACT MEASUREMENTS and in a flash the machine was measuring every tiny bit of distance on the man. Multiple arms came out of its chest with a mechanical clicking noise, and began to use various instruments to take measurements, including several measuring tapes and calipers. As it went about its task it made a loud clicking noise, almost as if a typewriter was being operated within its chest. It measured every area you could imagine on the man’s body, and when it was finished it went behind the large wooden mannequin and began to twist and turn several small inlaid brass dials on various parts of the dummy, adjusting it to match the measurements just taken from Hagrid. With a loud ding the automaton signaled the measuring process was complete, and wheeled itself back over to Hagrid and spit out a card that read PLEASE STATE GARMENT.  
“Err…Pants?” Hagrid said hesitantly, and another card appeared saying PLEASE SELECT FABRIC.  
Hagrid and Harry moved about the room looking at the various fabrics available, they considered a few options and eventually settled on a waxed dark grey twill fabric. As they handed the bolt of fabric to the automaton it made them select various options such as stitching color, button or zipper fly, pleats or flat front, and pocket types. Hagrid picked out his selections of what he would like, and specifically requested a leather belt with a loop on the right side to hang his umbrella from in addition to the pants, picking a full grain black leather and silver hardware for its materials. When all the requirements to start construction were met, the automaton spit out another card that read YOUR GARMENT WILL BE READY SHORTLY PLEASE STAND BY and began cutting and pinning fabric to the mannequin.  
“Let’s err, check out another section while we wait?” Hagrid suggested, and pulled his pants back on and wandered over to the far side of the room.  
Harry got fully dressed and followed, and as they got to the other side of the room, the light changed. It became eerie and cold, and Harry recognized the basin on the table as another Pensieve like he had used in Dumbledore’s office, but unlike that one this one was completely empty. He explained what it was and how it worked to Hagrid who listened intently, but became extremely nervous looking after. Harry decided to try the feature of the chest and after thinking of what he needed, opened the lid to reveal a kettle of orange and cinnamon spiced tea, and some biscuits. Hagrid quickly poured himself a cup and gulped it down, and poured himself another. Harry could tell the idea of this magic probably frightened Hagrid a bit more than he let on.  
“I think were supposed to use it to help each other learn more about the other?” Harry guessed.  
“I dunno what to show yeh though,” Hagrid replied.  
“If you want I can go first and show you one of my memories?” Harry offered, to which Hagrid nodded thankfully.  
“Err…so a little background here… I should probably tell you a few things… the rumors are true, I am the chosen one.” Harry confessed.  
“I figured…it made sense and all with the lessons wit’ Dumbledore, and the scar, seems as if it was always yer destiny.” Hagrid admitted.  
“So…even if it wasn’t my destiny, I would still want to…I don’t remember much, but I am going to show you what I remember from when I was a baby. And hopefully it’ll help you understand why I have to do this and why I will have to leave you for a while to do so at some point.” Harry continued, pulling his wand out and putting it to his temple, thinking hard about the memory, and pulling it out like strands of liquid silver thread on the end of his wand. Harry dropped the strands into the basin and they filled it almost as if they were floating on a cushion of air, swirling and shimmering on the surface. He took Hagrids hand in his and looked up at the giant.  
“This is a little shocking, so just follow my lead” Harry said, putting his face into the basin and falling deep into his own memory.  
Before Hagrids eyes he saw Harry sink into the liquid as if he were falling into it, and as his own hand seemed to sink into it, he took the plunge and lowered his own face into the bowl. As he looked around it was as if he were standing in an unfinished painting, everything was grey except for a small area in front of him.  
“This was my home” Harry said to him as they watched the scene unfold before them. “I’ve never viewed it from this angle, this must just be what I saw”  
Small parts of the room were filled out, but the most vivid area was the crib that infant Harry laid inside. Above him was a small mobile of brooms and Quidditch balls. From the unfinished darkness came a loud crash followed by the voice of James Potter shouting.  
“Lily! Take Harry and go! It’s Him! Go! Run! I’ll hold him off!” the voice shouted, and the small pieces of wall that were visible were illuminated with a bright green flash.  
Lily Potter screamed, and grabbed the infant Harry from the crib.  
“Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!” She wailed, as she backed into the room the memory developed more and the details of the room came into focus out of the darkness.  
“Stand aside, you silly girl… stand aside, now…” the hooded figure said coldly, his pale hand gripping his wand.  
“Is tha’…?” Hagrid began, but Harry cut him off.  
“Yeah, that’s Voldemort…” Harry said, confirming his suspicions.  
“Not harry, please no, take me, kill me instead- “Lily cried out, tears streaming for her face as she clutched her child desperately in the corner of the room. “Not Harry! Please… have mercy…have mercy…”  
With another flash of green Lily crumbled to the floor and infant Harry fell from her arms. The pale hand pointed his wand and another flash of green light filled the memory and Harry and Hagrid were ejected from the Pensieve. Hagrid sat back into his chair in shock, as Harry looked solemnly towards the floor.  
“I have nightmares about that all the time, and it becomes more detailed every time I relive it.” Harry said quietly and sadly.  
“’Arry, that’s horrible. I’m so sorry…” Hagrid said weakly, and grabbed the boy’s hands and looked into his emerald eyes.  
“I know if I fulfil my destiny and beat him, those nightmares will stop.” Harry said, looking back into Hagrid’s amber eyes.  
“I dunno if I have anything that can help…I ne’er met Voldemort…” Hagrid replied, saying his name and making Harry feel proud of the man. “But…maybe this? S’not much but…”  
Hagrid lifted his umbrella to his temple and did his best to focus on the memory he wanted, and when he had it, he withdrew silver strands and deposited them into the basin just as Harry had. He leaned forward into it as Harry had, and Harry followed him into the memory. Immediately Harry felt cold, and felt his heart sink as he entered the memory. He was face to face with a dementor, but as quick as the coldness came, it passed. This was just a memory, the dementor had no power here, and Harry realized what he had been feeling was just his body reacting to the imagery.  
“This is when I was in Azkaban 4 years ago..” Hagrid said quietly.  
Before Harry, curled up in a corner of his cell was Hagrid, but he looked like less of himself. He was wearing only a pair of grey striped pants that looked as if they were constructed from several pairs sewn together, and was rocking back and forth slowly. Harry’s heart ached for the man, and he reached out to take Hagrid’s hand in his.  
“When you’re around ‘em for a long time you just start relivin’ yer worst memories…” Hagrid mumbled.  
As the dementor passed closer to Hagrids cell, he began to rock back and forth faster and the memory flickered and changed around them. Suddenly Harry was watching a young Hagrid be expelled from Hogwarts, the then Headmaster Armando Dippet was snapping his wand in half as he hung his head in shame as tears fell down his face.  
“Where am I going to go?” the young Hagrid sobbed.  
Another flicker and they were watching an even younger Hagrid walking down the corridor of St. Mungos still in his Hogwarts robes and approaching a much smaller man in a hospital bed with an orderly leading the way. As he approached the man in the bed Harry heard the young Hagrid speak again.  
“Dad?” he said.  
“He can’t hear you anymore, he’s barely hanging on.” The orderly answered.  
“I’m here dad…It’s ok…It’s gonna be ok…” the younger Hagrid said taking a seat next to the bed and taking his fathers hand in his as he spoke.  
Another flicker and Harry and Hagrid were standing next to the ruins of a house that was all but destroyed, only the lower half of the chimney remained. The rumble from a motorcycle was the only sound breaking the silence. Another Hagrid was sorting through the rubble of the house when Harry heard him speak.  
“Oh James…I can’ believe it…” the Hagrid in the memory said as he pulled the body from the wreckage.  
The memory continued as Hagrid searched further amongst the ruins of the house, and another voice permeated the silence.  
“James! Oh no no no…..James I am so sorry, we messed up….” The voice said, and Harry turned to see it coming from a much more handsome much younger Sirius Black.  
The frantic Sirius continued to pull the body of Harry’s father from the ruins and when the memory of Hagrid spoke again, Sirius rushed to him as fast as he could.  
“Oh Lily….I am so sorry….All three of you…” Sirius spoke while Hagrid lifted up the body of his mother.  
As they continued to try to clear the bodies the sound of a baby crying permeated the scene.  
“Harry! Harry you’re alive, I can’t believe it! How?” Sirius spoke as Hagrid took the child from his mothers arms.  
“Dumbledore said he survived, we have to take him to ‘is Aunts…Sirius….Harry beat You-Know-Who…” Hagrid answered.  
“…How?” Sirius asked.  
“We don’ know, Dumbledore said it’s probably old magic, and tha’ he has to be with his blood relatives to stay safe.” Hagrid explained.  
“…that’s probably for the best. I have something I need to do.” Sirius replied back, taking his wand in his hands.  
“Wuzzat?” Hagrid asked, the bundles baby Harry still crying in his arms.  
“The one responsible is still out there, take my bike, I won’t be needing it anymore.” Sirius replied.  
As Hagrid moved towards the motorbike, Sirius turned in place and with a loud crack he was gone. The memory flickered and Harry and Hagrid were back in Azkaban watching the memory of Hagrid rock back and forth in his cell. The dementor was now passing further away from Hagrid’s cell, and his rocking seemed to slow and settle down.  
“It was terrible in there; just makes you miserable.” Hagrid explained, “But look at him, he was never miserable, he was always smilin’ and laughin’.”  
Hagrid turned to point at the occupant of the cell across from his. A man sat inside it, smiling with sharp teeth and sitting on his bed calmly.  
“Thas’ Fenrir Greyback, they put us both in the non-human section with others…” Hagrid continued,” but it never phased him.”  
“What’s wrong giant?” Fenrir spoke, as if on cue “Can’t take it? See the trick is when you have no bad memories, they have no effect.”  
The memory began to ripple, and in a flash Harry and Hagrid were back in the room of requirement.  
Hagrid was the first to break the silence.  
“The Death Eaters are a different lot. They seem to revel in the bad memories, Azkaban was never as hard on them as it was others.” Hagrid said.  
“…I never knew you were the one to take me to the Dursleys.” Harry stated.  
“Dumbledore asked me to, said he could trust me.” Hagrid replied.  
Harry was silent for a minute before speaking up again.  
“Hagrid… how did your father die?” the boy asked.  
“Oh…I uh…Guess I never told you…” Hagrid started “Well… I told you he was a magizoologist, but he specifically studied giants. He would go on these excursions an’ long trips when I was at school, along with ‘is research assistant.”  
Hagrid got up and poured himself another cup of tea and grabbed a few biscuits before continuing his story.  
“That’s how he met my mum, but it’s also wha’ killed him. I don’ know the details of it but his assistant found ‘im unconscious and beaten within an inch of his life.” Hagrid said, “They think a giant tried to kill him but they dunno which one. His assistant, man by the name o’ Merle got him to St. Mungos and they got me from school to say goodbye to him in my second year.”  
“Where did you stay during that summer if you couldn’t go home?” Harry asked the man.  
“Merle let me stay wit’ him tha’ summer, but I could tell I wasn’t super welcome, so when I was expelled me third year, I stayed with Ogg at Hogwarts.” Hagrid answered.  
“…I wish I knew my parents more.” Harry said somberly.  
“They were wonderful people, would be real proud of you.” Hagrid said tenderly, leaning over to put his hand on Harrys shoulder.  
“Azkaban looked terrible, I don’t know how you did it, I don’t think I could.” Harrys confessed.  
“Was awful…I can't handle dementors…wish the ministry just got rid of the lot.” Hagrid said, with a bit of anger in his voice.  
“I…I mean…I could try to teach you how to make a patronus?” Harry offered, gesturing over to the classroom area of the room.  
“Do you think I could manage?” Hagrid asked, “It’s pretty advanced magic.”  
“We can definitely try, wanna give it a shot?” Harry asked.  
“O’ course!” Hagrid replied enthusiastically.  
Hagrid excitedly took his place at the desk and Harry walked to the front of the classroom. Over the course of the next hour or so Harry went over the basics on how to conjure a patronus properly. He helped Hagrid to pick a suitable memory to start off with of Norbert curling up in his lap when he was a baby, and they practiced enunciation and wand movement. Towards the end of the session the tip of Hagrid’s umbrella had a slight white glow emitting from it, and on the very last try of the night Hagrid had managed to create a small puff of white mist from the end of his wand.  
“Did’ja see that Harry? I did it sorta!” Hagrid said, beaming at Harry.  
“I did! I think with more work you’ll be able to make a fully corporeal Patronus! It’s gonna be a lot of work though!” Harry said, joining in Hagrids excitement.  
“I’m no stranger to hard work, in fact we should probably get back and check in on the animals and such.” Hagrid replied, realizing how late it was.  
“Also it looks like your pants are ready as well.” Harry pointed out.  
Hagrid and Harry walked back over to the tailoring station of the room, and Hagrid graciously took the finished pair of slacks and belt from the automaton. Walking over to the bed to change into them, and grab his stuff, Hagrid noticed the tall cabinet next to the bed that they had forgotten about. Hagrid sat on the edge of the bed and lowered his old pants to start putting his new ones on while he pointed out the cabinet to Harry and urged him to open it. Harry walked to the cabinet and pulled the doors open and stood back. Inside the cabinet were twenty-five smooth black dildos increasing in size in both length and thickness. The first was about the size of Hagrid’s finger, while the last one was about the size of Hagrid’s penis. Harry stood back and looked at them all and then turned to Hagrid with a bewildered look on his face.  
“Hagrid, what are these for?” Harry asked.  
“Err….Harry I think those are for you….to…work up to me with.” Hagrid said blushing slightly, and feeling himself begin to stiffen slightly.  
“Hey….since you’ve already got your pants off want to try one out on me?” Harry asked, feeling a bit adventurous.  
“It’s already pretty late…awe what the heck sure, get yer pants off.” Hagrid said, and dropped his new pants to the floor before lowering his underwear and taking his shirt off.  
Harry reached into the cabinet and grabbed the smallest three toys, and kicked his pants and underwear off as he walked to the bed. He dumped the toys on the bed and sat on the edge of it to peel his socks off, and then was in the process of taking his shirt off when Hagrid pushed him flat on his back onto the mattress. Hagrid grabbed the boy by his ankles and pushed his legs back exposing his small, barely hairy hole to the giant. Without warning Hagrid dove onto the boy’s ass, and began to lick and probe his small opening with his large tongue. Harry moaned loudly as Hagrid ate his hole, and his legs began to shake when the giant stiffened his tongue and penetrated him deeply with it. Hagrid felt the boys hole loosen around his tongue as he lapped enthusiastically at the small tight ass in front of him. Harry let out a sound of disappointment when the giant withdrew from him, but was taken over with want and need when Hagrid leaned over to the boy, and placing his now completely hard cock on the boys belly, passionately kissed him.  
“Hagrid….I need to feel you inside me.” Harry begged, wrapping his legs around the giants torso as best as he could.  
“Harry I would love tha’, I would, I dream about it every night, but I would hurt you and I couldn’ live with myself if I did tha’.” Hagrid confessed to the boy, and reaching down Hagrid pressed his member into the boys stomach and continued “Look how deep it would be in you, we gotta work up to it. If you can handle the hard work that is?”  
Harry took this as encouragement, and grabbing the smallest toy and a vial of lubricant from the nightstand, handed it over to Hagrid. Hagrid took his time applying the lubricant to Harrys small hole. As he circled the ring with his finger, Hagrid dipped his finger inside of Harry which emitted a loud moan from the small boy beneath him. As Hagrid continued to lubricate the boy’s entrance with one hand, he used the other to squeeze and massage his buttocks. As he dipped his finger in and out of Harrys ass, Harry made sounds of pleasure beneath him, and when Hagrid felt he was ready he took the smallest toy in his hands and made sure it was properly slick before returning to the boy’s butt. The toy was just about the size of Hagrid’s fingers, but it increased in thickness towards the base with its thickest part being the same and the thinnest part on the next toy up in size.  
“Hope yer ready Harry, gonna get started, lemme know if it hurts or you need me to stop” Hagrid spoke, and took the sound Harry made to mean he was ready.  
Hagrid put the toy against the boy’s hole, which was warmed up from his tongue and fingers, and began to push in slowly. A loud moan came from Harry and he withdrew the toy slightly and pushed forward once more. Another moan from Harry. As he continued this Harry slow began to take more and more of the smallest toy until he was able to handle it at the thickest part of the base, and was relaxed and enjoying himself. Hagrid continued with the next toy, and as he watched the small boy’s ass take the toy deeper inside of him, Hagrid felt himself get hard again. Pistoning the toy in and out of Harry, slowly increasing speed and pushing deeper with each thrust, Hagrid started to stroke himself using his spare hand. When Harry could finally take this toy to the base, Hagrid withdrew the toy, and seeing Harrys hole spread wide, he got the final toy ready and increased the speed at which he was stroking himself. Hagrid was overcome with lust as he thrust the largest toy of the three inside of Harry, and Harry moaned with pleasure and grabbed a pillow to try to stifle the sounds of his ecstasy. As Hagrid pushed the toy deeper and deeper inside Harry, his legs began to shake and Hagrid could tell Harry was reaching his limit. He stroked himself faster and more urgently, and as Harry began to shake uncontrollably Hagrid too was reaching his limit. As Harry suddenly came onto his chest, Hagrid withdrew the toy, and putting his penis against the boy’s hole, continued to stroke himself until he came into Harrys open hole, a much smaller load than he was used to, but that was probably for the best. Harry felt the man’s cum shoot inside him, and it confirmed his suspicions that giants must run at a higher temperature internally than other humans. Harry was able to lower his legs finally, and as he looked up at Hagrid, who was staring down at him with affection, he felt as if he had finally satisfied a deep urge within himself that he was unable to identify before.  
“I couldn’t be inside you like you wanted, but I hope that can tide you over ‘til I can.” Hagrid said to the boy, breathing heavy with the aftershock of his orgasm.  
“I love you Hagrid.” Harry replied, and Hagrid bent down to kiss him tenderly on the lips.  
“I love you too, but we really gotta go tend to the animals Harry.” Hagrid replied.  
“Five more minutes?” Harry pleaded with the man.  
“Alright then.” Hagrid said, giving in to the boy’s request.  
Hagrid laid down beside the boy and took him in his arms and held him close to his chest. Harry had just gone through a lot more than he ever had before, and as Hagrid’s seed leaked from his worn hole, he realized that he was going to have to get used to doing this after they made love in the future. Harry wasn’t as resilient as Hagrid was, and Hagrid was used to quickly going about his day after he pleasured himself. If he and Harry were going to be together in the future, Hagrid was going to have to adjust his way of life to accommodate a partner. The idea of this both excited and frightened him, as he had grown to be pretty set in his ways. They may even need a new house, Hagrid wondered how he would adjust to that, and realized he would do anything to be with Harry. He caressed the boys back as he held him tightly, his face buried in his beard and chest hair, and gently ran his fingers up the boys spine.  
“Tha’s five minutes love, let’s get you cleaned up and head out before it gets too late” Hagrid said softly to Harry.  
As Hagrid got dressed in his new pants and the shirt and underwear Harry had gotten him, Harry vanished the semen that had leaked out of him, allowed what was still inside him to remain. He got dressed and the two of them bid farewell to the room, before joining hands and exiting down the corridor. As they left the castle Hagrid noticed Harry seemed to be a bit uncomfortable walking from their recent activity, and with one arm picked the boy up and put him on his shoulders for the walk through the grounds towards the forest.


	4. The Shed and The Broomsticks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Hagrid visit the magical creatures on the school grounds before heading up to Hogsmeade.

As Hagrid carried Harry down the grounds past the Herbology Greenhouses and towards the forest, they discussed what Hagrid’s duties as Keeper of Keys and Grounds entailed, in addition to what his duties as a Professor were.  
“So, do you take care of all the creatures on the grounds?” Harry asked.  
“Nah, just the magical ones, house elves take care o’ the chickens an’ such.” Answered Hagrid.  
“So what does Keeper of Keys and Grounds mean?” Harry asked again.  
“Keys means I hold the only set of keys to the gates of the castle, and grounds means….” Hagrid gestured to the area around them “…all of this. Forbidden forest, whompin’ willow, Quidditch Pitch, it’s my job to upkeep it, magic makes it fairly easy, and a lot of it is still taken care of from spells cast before you or I was born, but occasionally I have to do some other things.”  
“Like what?”  
“Like take you lot into the forest for detentions, and grow hedge mazes for the Triwizard tournament, just occasional things.” Hagrid said, lowering himself to the ground to remove Harry from his shoulders.  
Harry and Hagrid had arrived at a part of the grounds Harry had never seen before, far beyond the greenhouses, and sitting in a small clearing at the edge of the forbidden forest was what looked like a small shed.  
“This is where all the beasts the Care of Magical Creatures classes live when we’re not studying them, they rotate based on wha’s bein taught so it’s not always full, Newt Scamander helped set this up years ago after he wrote ‘is book.” Hagrid explained, walking to the door and unlocking the large padlock on it with a key from his pocket, noticing that Harry now had no trouble walking as he had just minutes earlier.  
Hagrid stepped inside and took Harrys hand to help him down a fairly steep step right inside the door. The inside of the shed was much bigger than it appears, no doubt expanded via magic, and sitting right inside the door on the right-hand side was a medium sized dog that looked like a Jack Russell Terrier, standing still as if it were guarding the entrance. Only after Hagrid entered did the dog react, and leapt into action and pushed himself in between the giant and Harry, growling at Harry as he did so.  
“Down Hermes, down, Harry is a friend.” Hagrid said, pushing the dog back and ushering Harry further into the hut, “Hermes is actually one of the beasts we’re here to visit. I usually come over here Sundays, Tuesdays, and Thursday mornins, and Friday nights.”  
“So he’s just a dog?” Harry replied, bending down to pet the dog on the head, who leaned into it enthusiastically.  
“Just a dog? No no Harry, Hermes is a Crup!” Hagrid explained, pointing to the dogs’ tail that was indeed forked at the ended and ending in two tail tips.  
“What’s a Crup?” Harry asked, continuing to pet Hermes, who had seemed to grow increasingly interested in Harry’s backside.  
“Magical breed of dog, very loyal to wizards, but doesn’t like muggles or squibs fer that matter, have to make sure Argus doesn’t come over here or he’d likely get bit.” Hagrid said, noticing that Hermes had all but buried his muzzle in Harrys rear at this point.  
“Um Hagrid… Why is he doing that?” Harry asked uncomfortably.  
“Prolly smells my seed inside ya, reckon if you dropped yer pants, he’d lick you clean, but let’s not do that.” Hagrid said with a light chuckle, signaling to Hermes to stop, and the dog went back to his spot next to the door.  
“Hermes is actually what the third years are studying right now, he’s always here guardin’ but we usually have another creature when he’s not part of the syllabus.” Hagrid tossed a stuffed toy at the dog who caught it in his mouth and laid down idly chewing on it.  
As Hagrid lead Harry through the hut, he could tell that they had a set up for whatever creatures were needed at the time, and Hagrid explained that they usually leased the beasts needed for study from the Ministry of Magic.  
“Fun fact Harry, Crups can sense magic, and sniff it out. They are sometimes used by the ministry to locate curses or objects with strong magical signatures. If what Slughorn said is true about giants…. Could be why he was so interested in yer arse.” Hagrid stated.  
“What do you mean Hagrid? What did Slughorn say?” Harry asked.  
“Well…this is something I’ve wondered fer a while. How did my dad, a tiny wizard, have a child with my giantess mother? How did Madame Maximes mother have a child with a giant as well? There has to be some magic behind it that makes it physically possible without hurtin’ the witch or wizard.” Hagrid explained. “Slughorn thinks, and I am in agreement, that the sexual secretions of giants allow in some way for them to copulate with wizards and witches.”  
“So…what does that mean? You came inside me so…?” Harry wondered out loud.  
“I’m not quite sure yet Harry, I will have to wait for Horace to get back to me on that. But if it’s what I think it may be, me doing that to you was a good thing, assuming you do want to be with me?” Hagrid replied.  
“I do Hagrid…I do but…” Harry stated, sitting down on a small stool that was amongst the pens at the entrance to the next chamber.  
“What is it Harry?” Hagrid asked, sensing that something was wrong with the boy.  
“Well…. when I met with Dumbledore last, he told me I would be in danger when I came of age, I will probably not be able to return to school next year. If that happens, and I have to go fight Voldemort, I don’t know when I would be able to be with you.” Harry said quietly.  
“Is that all? We can be together after all that you know that.” Hagrid said tenderly, caressing the boys’ cheek and tilting his head up to look into his vibrant green eyes.  
“But what if something happens to me, or to you? What if we never get to be together?” Harry asked.  
“Nothing will ever happen to me Harry, and yer brilliant, you’ll win I’m sure of it.” Hagrid replied.  
“But how long will that be, how long will I have to wait to be with you?” Harry lamented again, clearly upset that there was a possibility where everything could not work out in their favor.  
“Harry…I can tell this is something you want…and Merlin knows I want it too…” Hagrid began, “If…and this is a big if Harry…if you can handle the biggest toy in that room before the end of the year with no pain, or if Slughorn makes a potion that allows us to be together, whichever comes first, we can forget the rule of waiting until yer 17.”  
“Really? You mean it?” Harry replied beaming.  
“Only if one of those things happens Harry, and then yes…and maybe…you know what let’s just see where the night leads us lad, you may be surprised come morning.” Hagrid said, leaning down to kiss the boy on the forehead gently.  
“Let’s give these beasts some enrichment firs’ though, and then I need to go see my brother.” Hagrid said, lifting the boy back up to his feet and leading him deeper into the shed.  
As the two walked the corridor and rounded the corner they heard several loud cracks and then just as many thuds a few seconds later. In front of them was a large enclosure, that seemed to be protected by a magical forcefield around it, and one by one several short stout birds were disappearing, slamming into the barrier, and then falling to the ground to shake themselves off and try again.  
“Er, Hagrid, are they okay?” Harry asked, worried about the birds repeatedly falling down.  
“They’re fine, they like it!” Hagrid said, walking over to several small red balls sitting outside of the enclosure, and one by one tossing them through the barrier. “But they like these more, watch.”  
The fat birds, which Harry thought looked a lot like Dodo birds, stopped disappearing and slamming themselves into the barrier, to scramble over to the red balls as fast as they could. They fumbled amongst themselves to try to collect a red ball, and as they did, they leaned back and balanced the ball on the end of their beaks. As they did this, other birds would try to grab the ball for their own, and some were balancing more than one ball at a time. Harry watches as a particularly fat bird was knocked over and the ball went rolling out of the enclosure, causing the bird to disappear and make contact with the barrier again, before Hagrid tossed the ball back in.  
“Hermes will occasionally toss balls back to em when they knock em out of the pen. Diricawls, thought to be extinct but they’re just good at disappearin’. Actually, where wizards got the idea to apparate from, feathers are prized for potion ingredients.” Hagrid explained  
“They must be hard to keep track of.” Harry added.  
“Yer right about that, can’t even take em out so the fourth years are studying them inside here, that’s why the other creatures are further in, so they don’t stray off towards em, someone always does though” Hagrid continued, tossing a few more red balls from a basket nearby into the enclosure and continuing to walk down through the corridor towards the next section.  
As they passed several empty enclosures, and shelves full of various objects that Harry could partially recognize, he noted dragon egg shells and boomslang skin, the air became thick and heavy with moisture. As the humidity climbed Harry and Hagrid entered an area of the shed that looked like a swamp, or bog. Inside two of the enclosures were a short long necked turtle creature, and another Harry recognized from his first year.  
“A troll?” Harry asked.  
“River troll, sixth years are studyin’ em, you would be too if you had taken my class” Hagrid said, teasing the boy.  
“Id rather take something else of yours…” Harry mumbled under his breath.  
“What was that Harry?” Hagrid asked, unable to hear him.  
“I asked what the turtle thing is?” Harry lied, gesturing to the creature sitting on the log.  
“Thas’ a Kappa, Japanese water demon, can be a little tricky to work with but If you give them cucumbers, they basically let you do whatever.” Hagrid illustrated this by tossing a handful of cucumbers from a nearby container into the enclosure, and the Kappa darted quickly around the water collecting all of them in a flash.  
As it sat there snacking on the green vegetables, Harry turned to the troll. The troll was fully nude, sitting submerged in a small pool of water halfway down his torso. The troll had a bored look on its face, and there was a foul odor coming from it, like rotten eggs. As Harry noticed that the troll seemed to be stroking himself under the water, Hagrid quickly hurried him into the next chamber. Before they entered into the last room Hagrid sat Harry down and started to explain something to the boy.  
“The troll doesn’t need any enrichment….as you probably saw. But that’s not why I’m stopping here, in the next room is one of the most dangerous beasts we teach here, and he can be a little…tricky. Just be very particular in what you say to ‘im and you’ll be okay.” Hagrid said, and standing up lead Harry into the final chamber.  
There was a single enclosure in this room that Harry noticed had no barrier erected, inside was a beast Harry had never seen before. It sat up, attentive, and facing the entrance to the room, as if waiting for them to enter. It had the face of a man with auburn hair, and a short well-kept beard. He was incredibly handsome, his hair slicked back slightly and his eyes brilliantly blue. As he sat up to face the two of them, Harry could see that the body the head was attached to was not a human body as he had suspected, but that of a large cat, a lion in fact.  
“Were you going to keep me waiting all night Rubeus?” the creature said, “And who is this? Not often you bring visitors.”  
“Got held up. Harry this is Richmond, he’s a manticore.” Hagrid said bluntly.  
“So informal Rubeus, a pleasure to meet you Harry, I will say though I am very disappointed you kept me waiting for so long, you know I do enjoy our chats. But you brought someone else to talk to, so I can’t be too angry, can I?” Richmond stated, his voice like velvet sounded very pleasing to Harry’s ears.  
“Er, nice to meet you sir.” Harry replied, not sure what to make of the situation.  
“A true gentleman like myself, tell me Harry, what do you want in life? What is your greatest fear? What is your deepest darkest secret?” the beast spoke, locking eyes with the boy and making him feel very relaxed.  
“Richmond, I’m warning you, don’t start or you’ll get nothing.” Hagrid said, putting an arm on Harrys shoulder, Harry “Manticores feed on secrets, they relish them, love nothing more than to hear a secret they’ve never heard before. Also, pretty good at hypnosis as well, I’ll ask you to stop that Richmond.”  
“And normally Rubeus will have procured a few secrets from his students to give to me, but now that you’re here, I think I want a secret from you instead.” Richmond stated, breaking eye contact with Harry who immediately felt in control again.  
“Thas’ not gonna happen. We never agreed to that.” Hagrid replied angrily.  
“Contracts change all the time, if you wish to deny me this, I will be on my way. We both know the magic here can’t contain me and that the only reason I am not skewering you is because I chose to be here willingly. You give me secrets, I let your students study me without harm, that was the agreement. But if you want to go back on that I will be happy to leave. “Richmond stated, looking bored with the logistics of his statement, reaching up to run a paw through his hair as he spoke.  
“Harry is not studyin’ you though,” Hagrid replied.  
“Is he not? Right now, I’m sure he is, and he is a student, so unless he gives me a secret, and a juicy one, I will walk out of here right now.” The manticore said.  
“That’s not gon- “Hagrid started  
“It’s okay Hagrid, I can do that no worries.” Harry stated.  
“Splendid! Come here child, normally Hagrid gives me the secrets in writing that he doesn’t read beforehand so they are more satisfying, but you can just whisper it to me instead so he doesn’t hear it.” The beast strolled over to Harry and wrapped a paw around his waist and pulled him close to himself, it was at that point Harry noticed that his tail was not that of a normal lion, but of a large scorpion.  
“Err, okay here goes” Harry leaned in and whispered into the ear of the manticore. “Treacle tart isn’t really my favorite dessert.”  
“What? Is that all? No no no that will not do, I said a juicy secret, not something you like, that’s not a secret that’s a preference.” As the beast got angry, he wrapped his tail around the boys’ body, and resting the large stinger on the end on Harrys shoulder repeated “A juicy secret, come on.”  
Harry was starting to sweat, he wasn’t sure what to say, and glancing over to Hagrid he got an idea. He leaned into towards the manticore and whispered into his ear.  
“I’m gay, no one knows not even Hagrid.” Harry breathed, barely audible  
“Oh yes! That is juicy! More, tell me more!” Richmond egged him on, clearly getting his satisfaction from the statement.  
“I’m in love with Hagrid, I want to marry him and have kids with him in the future.” Harry confessed.  
“Yes that is good, one more, give me one more, please.” Richmond begged.  
“I am filled with his semen right now.” Harry whispered.  
“Oh Rubeus, you dog! That is juicy! How did he do it?” Richmond asked.  
“No that’s all for you for now,” Said Hagrid butting in.  
“Well you are no fun!” Richmond stated releasing the boy, and sulking back to his bed in the middle of the room.  
“What did you tell him Harry?” Hagrid asked  
“Oh he told me how you took him, how he’s full of your seed and wants to have your children!” Richmond exclaimed.  
“I didn’t take him; we haven’t had sex yet.” Hagrid said bluntly  
“Oh my, just shot it in then? Well, I can’t imagine you would fit, would you? Probably tear the poor boy in half.” Richmond stated, rolling over on his back playfully.  
“Do you mean it Harry, do you want to have kids with me?” Hagrid asked.  
“Of course Hagrid, not exactly possible though is it?” Harry said sadly.  
“Could adopt?” Hagrid offered.  
“Or I could knock you up for him!” Richmond stated, taking a paw and reaching downwards towards his body to very noticeably fondle his genitals in the direction of the two men.  
“Er I uh don’t think that would work.” Harry replied sheepishly.  
“Would be fun to try though, tell you what if it gets to the point you two are having issues and you need someone to break you in, come see me, Merlin knows I could use it, haven’t been laid since those firecrabs two years ago. Manticores aren’t exactly common you see, so I am not particularly picky in what lays beneath me.” Richmond stated, his penis fully out of its sheath at that point, and his paw idly stroking himself as he made eye contact with Harry.  
“That shouldn’t be necessary Richmond.” Hagrid stated gruffly.  
“Name your price, I promise not to harm the boy, I just want a taste of what you have Hagrid, nothing more, wouldn’t be the first time after all.” Richmond continued to stroke himself, Harry could not take his eyes off of the beast’s cock. It was longer than his own, but still dwarfed by Hagrid’s, it was smooth light pink, and got thicker toward the base, with a small line of ridges going down the bottom side of it, similarly to the ridges on the manticores tail.  
“I told you no, do not make me repeat myself.” Hagrid said, a bit louder and sterner than before.  
“Oh, you’re no fun. Fine then, good day Rubeus.” Richmond said, taking his hands off his penis and letting it slide back into his fuzzy sheath before turning in place to lie down again.  
Hagrid led Harry back out of the enclosures towards the shed, and as they passed the river troll, Harry couldn’t help but notice how he was now laying down with only his legs left in the pool of water, his large penis now retracted inside himself with only the head remaining exposed over his large purple testicles. There was a splash of thick white liquid across the troll’s chest and stomach, and as they passed by, the troll busied himself with scooping up the liquid with one of his fingers and sucking it clean with his mouth before repeating the process. Hagrid kicked a few red balls into the Diricawl enclosure as he passed, and pulled a couple of dog biscuits from his coat as he came close to the door, giving a handful of them to Hermes before petting him on the head and exiting the shed with Harry into the chill night air.  
“That was interesting.” Harry stated as they walked.  
“Knew he was gonna be an issue, didn’t think he’d make you do that though Harry, I’m sorry about tha’.” Hagrid replied,  
“It’s okay Hagrid, no harm came from it. Are we going to see Grawp now?” Harry asked.  
“Er…yeah about that Harry…Grawp has been a bit…how do I put this…Grawp is going through giant puberty? He’s not tha’ old to be honest, he’s only thirty somethin’, but that’s like a fourteen-year-old in giant years.” Hagrid explained.  
“Okay? What does that mean?” Harry asked.  
“I guess you’ll see when you get there, there’s a reason I haven’t asked you lot to visit him this year.” Hagrid said, leading the boy through the forest.  
Hagrid pulled a large copper lantern from the pockets of his coat as he walked through the woods, and motioned for Harry to stay as close to him as he could.  
“What did Richmond mean when he said it wouldn’t be the first time?” Harry asked.  
“You caught that did ya? Err…. Harry, I have to be honest here. I have never had full sex…but I have had oral sex.” Hagrid said, stopping in the woods briefly to look at Harry while he spoke.  
“I guess that makes sense, with how old you are I couldn’t expect you to remain celibate completely. Who was it with?” Harry asked.  
“…Richmond.” Hagrid admitted, gauging Harrys reaction.  
“Wait what? Why? How? Hagrid that’s- “Harry started to speak, clearly shocked.  
“Harry stop, let me explain. Did you feel how he was hypnotizin’ you when you stared in his eyes? I first met Richmond when I was in my thirties, he did the same to me. Giants are not immune to manticore magic, sadly, and when I came to, I remembered what we had done.” Hagrid explained.  
“But Hagrid, he’s not human!” Harry exclaimed.  
“Harry…I’m not human either, I’m part human, jus’ like Richmond.” Hagrid countered.  
“I thought he was a beast?” Harry asked.  
“Manticores were man made Harry, they made them from multiple creatures way long ago, and man was one of those creatures. Richmond is just like me, or centaurs, or the Sphynx you met two years ago. We are all at least part human.” Hagrid explained, and watched as Harry put the pieces together in his mind.  
“So that means…when I’m with you…” Harry started to piece together his thoughts.  
“That you are having sex with someone that isn’t entirely human. I thought you were okay with that?” Hagrid said.  
“I guess I never realized it, so when you were with Richmond…?” Harry started to speak slowly.  
“In some ways it was actually more natural than me being with you. But again Harry, it started with him persuadin’ me, and I broke it off not too long after that.” Hagrid replied, kneeling down to put his arms around Harry.  
“But I love you Harry, I didn’t love Richmond…At the time I jus’ thought he was the best I would ever get. Until I met Olympe, and then just this past week with you, I had always thought of myself as one of the other beasts. But now, I know I want to be with you, and love you, and spend my life with you.” Hagrid said to the boy in his arms as he held him tight.  
“I want to be with you too Hagrid…what was it like?” Harry asked curiously.  
“With Richmond? Not bad but not great, we would just suck each other late at night. Though fer a while he wouldn’t suck me back until I had to practically beg, not that he could take much of me but it still felt nice.” Hagrid said picking the lantern back up and continuing into the forest.  
“But he didn’t ever penetrate you?” Harry asked.  
“Never, you will be the first on that I promise.” Hagrid said, taking Harrys hand and leading him into the forest. “Were coming up on the snidget sanctuary we’ve been making, Grawp is just a bit further beyond that.”  
Hagrid and Harry walked into a circular clearing in the middle of the forest, there was a pond in the middle of it with a waterfall several feet above it coming from a plateau that created a rounded wall of stone and disappeared into the forest. The water from the top of the waterfall was misting in an unnatural way, and Harry realized this must have been the charms Flitwick had cast on it to extend over the clearing for the flowers. Harry’s gaze followed the falling water to the flowers that were planted around the pool, almost as if they were circling it like sugar on the rim of a glass. The flowers were pale lavender and were giving off a faint glow and were point straight upwards towards the moon. Harry could hear a faint humming coming from the flowers that echoed in the clearing giving the atmosphere a slightly spooky feeling.  
“This used to be the place I could get the closest thing to a shower until you showed me the prefects bathroom. Can’t use it anymore, not to mention it was always ice cold. Used to just fill up a large metal tub behind my hut and heat it with a fire spell in the middle of the night. Was kind of relaxing, but I much prefer the prefects shower with you.” Hagrid explained as they walked through the clearing and continued onwards into the woods.  
As Harry and Hagrid neared closer to the area where Grawp was, Harry began to hear a squelching noise coming form the area ahead of them. As they rounded a particularly dense patch of trees Grawp came into view and Harry had a hard time taking in what he was seeing.  
“Ugh, I figured he be doing something like this…” Hagrid said exasperatedly.  
Grawp was completely naked and was positioned upside down with his shoulders and head pressed into the ground, while his feet were pushing against the branches of trees above him. He was doubled over onto himself, and his large erection was hanging downwards towards his face. Grawp had the head of his penis in his own mouth and was sucking on it noisily and happily. When he noticed Hagrid and Harry enter the clearing, he took the massive tool out of his mouth and fell over to stand up to hurry over and greet them. Harry could tell he had begun to soften nearly instantaneously, but still the penis in front of him was absolutely massive, and Harry couldn’t help but stare at it.  
“I told you not to do that Grawpy, yer makin a mess around here.” Hagrid said, gesturing to the area around them vaguely.  
Harry could see that he was indeed making a mess. There were downed branches, and indentations in the dirt where Grawp had pushed his shoulders down into it. Not to mention the streaks of dried shiny fluid on almost everything in the surrounding area that Harry was positive was the giants’ semen. As Grawp stood up to move closer to his brother, Harry couldn’t help but notice that the giant had indeed been going through some changes since the last time he had seen him. He had a short patchy beard, and his chest and stomach were beginning to be covered in wiry black hair that was not there the year before.  
“Grawpy where’s your clothes? I spent a lot of time making those fer you and every time I come see you, yer naked. At least wear yer underwear for me bud, what if a student wandered in here and saw you goin to town on yerself like that?” Hagrid said, pulling his brothers arm down to give him as much of a hug as he could.  
Grawp turned towards Harry who still had his eyes affixed on Grawps now flaccid swinging member, and as Grawp bent down to get down to Harrys height and get a good look at him, it dragged on the ground beneath him.  
“Hello Grawp, how have you been?” Harry asked, finally looking away from the giants penis, and feeling something very deep and primal inside of him that he fought to suppress.  
“…El oh, ‘Arry.” Grawp replied, straining his face as he had to really focus on saying the words correctly.  
“Oh Harry he remembers you!” Hagrid said beaming!  
“I would hope so!” Harry replied, “After all one day he’ll be my brother-in-law.”  
Hagrid could not stop smiling when Harry said that, and grabbed him and Grawp and pulled them both into a very tight hug. Grawp took that as encouragement, and wrapping his arms around the two, lifted them both off the ground in a tight hug until they urged him to let them down. As Grawp dropped the two back to the ground and stood up to his full height, his penis swung forward and hit Harry square in the chest, knocking him over into Hagrid’s arms who had quickly moved to catch him.  
“See Grawpy, you gotta wear your clothes, at least the underwear, you could’ve hurt him with that thing.” Hagrid said, helping to lift Harry back to his feet.  
Grawp looked embarrassed and walked over to a corner of his clearing to pick up a large piece of cloth and brought it over to Hagrid. It was what remained of his underwear, and they were torn down the stitching.  
“Ah, that would be why you weren’t wearing em.” Hagrid said taking the fabric in his hands. “Still, you shouldn’t just sit around sucking on yer thing like that. But who am I to judge, I would if I could too.”  
“I’m surprised you can’t?” Harry said with a chuckle.  
“To be honest I’ve never tried, never thought to.” Hagrid chuckled. “Maybe ill give it a shot one day.”  
“I wouldn’t mind seeing that.” Harry admitted.  
“We’ll see. Change of subject do you think you could enchant some underwear for Grawp sometime? Would greatly appreciate it ‘Arry.” Hagrid asked.  
“Lets see what they have when were in Hogsmeade. Err…Actually it might be too late for that.” Harry said, realizing that it had to be well past midnight.  
“We could get a room at the Three Broomsticks? I have slept there a few times before; they just push a few beds together for me in one of the rooms.” Hagrid offered.  
“We could hit the shops in the morning, and then see what we can do for Grawp then?” Harry suggested.  
“Works fer me, what say we head out that way? Afraid it is getting pretty late and I want to grab a drink or two before last call.” Hagrid said, getting up to hug his brother.  
“We’ll be back in the morning Grawpy, and we’ll have some presents for you too!” Harry said as Hagrid and the giant broke their embrace.  
The two of them made their way back through the clearings in the forest and back onto the Hogwarts grounds. They enjoyed the silence as they strolled towards the pathway leading towards Hogsmeade, and before they knew it, they were at the entrance to the wizarding village. There were not many lights still on at that hour, with most of the residents asleep, but there was light shining through the windows of the three broomsticks and as they crossed the threshold of the building, they were greeted by the smells of the kitchen cooking some kind of hearty beef stew, and the lively cheers of the bar.  
“Hagrid! Oh, and Harry Potter!” came the voice of Madame Rosmerta from across the room, “Was wondering if I was gonna see you tonight, didn’t expect you to bring a friend!”  
The patrons of the pub all turned at the mention of Harry Potter to stare, and the volume of noise deafened slightly before starting back up when they noticed he was with Hagrid.  
“Rosmerta my dear, you know I never miss a Friday night. Harry is going to be joining me for the foreseeable future, independent lessons with me three times a week, wans’ to learn more about creatures!” Hagrid said happily, moving towards the bar to take his spot at an oversized seat on the end that they had no doubt made entirely for him.  
Harry took his seat next to Hagrid, and Hagrid proceeded to order a round of fire whiskey for himself and a pitcher of butterbeer for Harry to work on, as well as two bowls of the beef stew they had smelled coming in.  
“A bit young to be out this late Harry, but I suppose you got special permission from the school to study with Hagrid.” Rosmerta stated as she handed the two of them their drinks.  
“Er yeah, that’s right.” Harry said, realizing he would have to talk to Dumbledore about these lessons to make sure he didn’t get in trouble in the future.  
“Been working hard as Quidditch captain I bet, surprised you have time to follow this guy around.” Rosmerta said tugging playfully on Hagrid’s beard.  
“Ow, that’s real you know.” Hagrid said back, with a slight giggle, leaning over to Harry so only he could hear it he whispered in his ear “Rosmerta is one of the only people who knows I’m gay, when desperate women come on to me at last call, she helps me fend them off. “  
“How’d she find that out?” Harry whispered back.  
“Well…let’s just say she was one of those desperate women once and I accidentally let it slip.” Hagrid replied.  
“Watch who you’re calling a desperate woman,” Rosmerta smirked, playfully tossing a bar rag at Hagrid’s face.  
“Go ahead and buy yerself a round on me Rosmerta, put it on my tab,” Hagrid replied, neatly taking the cloth and folding it on the countertop.  
“Appreciate that, I could go for a whiskey myself.” She replied, moving to pour herself a glass.  
As Harry sat and looked around at the patrons of the bar, idly sipping his butterbeer, he was surprised when he looked down to see the bowl of stew Hagrid had ordered for him earlier had appeared in front of him without him noticing. There was a small basket of hard crusted bread between him and Hagrid, and he took a piece of it and dipped it into the stew before munching down on it. As he sat there very content with how the world was at that moment, he realized that when he and Hagrid were together this is something they would do fairly often. It felt so much calmer than the life he had right now, and he realized that to keep this future a reality he was going to have to do some things he was not looking forward to. He would have to tell Ron and Hermione he was gay, and that he and Hagrid were a thing. He would have to talk to McGonagall about switching out from the auror program to something calmer. Hagrid would have to publicly come out as well. He wasn’t sure that everyone in the wizarding world would be pleased with this information. Baby steps, he would tell Ron and Hermione first, tomorrow if he could find the time. As he absentmindedly fidgeted with his stew while Hagrid caught up with Rosmerta, he didn’t notice that the patrons of the bar had all departed, leaving just Hagrid and himself in addition to the bar staff.  
“Hey, are you okay? Barely said a word since we got in here,” Hagrid asked taking Harrys hand in his and looking down into his eyes.  
“Just thinking about some stuff…sorry got a lot of my mind suddenly.” Harry replied.  
“Do you wanna go back to the castle? We don’ have to stay here we can go back if you want to.” Hagrid said, thinking Harry was uncomfortable with the bar setting.  
“No it’s not that, I’ll explain in a bit?” Harry replied, getting up from the bar and walking towards the staircase.  
“Let’s head up, Rosmerta is that room we talked about ready?” Hagrid asked, turning to face the barmaid.  
“Last door on the left at the top of the stairs, password is Half-Giant” Rosmerta said with a smirk.  
“Smart ass.” Hagrid said, picking his coat up and following Harry up the stairs.  
As they got into the room and started to get settled Hagrid came up behind Harry and put his arm around his shoulder.  
“Wanna tell me what’s on yer mind now?” Hagrid asked tenderly  
“I…er…I suppose you should be the first to know.” Harry started, turning to look at Hagrid, his eyes welcoming and calming.  
“After being with you more, and seeing Richmond…and Grawp, and hell even the troll…Hagrid I know for certain now that I am gay.” Harry admitted to the man.  
“Well I am thrilled to hear that Harry but is that all? That got you bothered that much?” Hagrid asked, knowing there was more to it.  
“I think I am going to tell Ron and Hermione tomorrow…I am a bit nervous.” Harry admitted.  
“Tell them what?” Hagrid asked, a small flash of fear tinged his expression.  
“That I’m gay, and that me and you have really hit it off and that I am going to try to be with you after school is over.” Harry said.  
“Tha’s a lot for them, do you think its too much? I don’t want you to scare em off.” Hagrid replied.  
“They’ll be okay, we’ve all been through worse.” Harry replied “And they know you, they’ll know you’re not going to hurt me or anything.”  
“Id never hurt you Harry, you mean the world to me.” Hagrid replied. “I love you”  
“I love you too Hagrid.” Harry said leaning forward to embrace the large man, burying his face in his chest to inhale his heady musk.  
Hagrid had the smell of firewhiskey on his breath, and as he held Harry in his arms and pressed him close to his chest, he felt a stirring in his loins. Hearing Harry say he loved him always got him worked up, and as they sat wrapped in each other’s arms Hagrid had to fight the urge to tear off Harrys clothes and ravage him. He couldn’t do that, not with Harry let alone anyone else. He didn’t want to hurt him, but deep down he knew he couldn’t hold off his urges for much longer, and hoped Slughorn would get back to him with some updates on the potion soon. As they broke their embrace, Hagrid stood up and started to undo the buttons on his shirt. As he reached the last button, he transitioned to undoing his pants, and kicked his boots off with his feet. He lowered his pants and stood there in just his briefs while Harry was busy taking his own pants off and crawling onto the beds that had been joined, oblivious to the intense erection Hagrid had due to the spells on his underwear. Hagrid pulled the blankets back and crawled under them to cradle the boy in his arms as they laid there in the flickering light from the fireplace on the other side of the room.  
“Hagrid, was Richmond the only guy you’ve done stuff with?” Harry asked.  
“Suppose so, I mean Firenze had seen me washing myself in the waterfall once, but other than that yeah Richmond was the only one.” Hagrid admitted.  
“What was it like?” Harry asked.  
“Furry.” Hagrid admitted, “But pleasant. The ridges were fun.”  
“I can’t wait until I can do that to you.” Harry said, nestling deeper into his chest.  
“Go ahead then,” Hagrid replied, looking down at the boy.  
“But you had said- “Harry began.  
“I changed my mind, what you told me in the shed made me realize there’s a chance we won’t get many other opportunities.” Hagrid said, and he reached down under the covers to lower the front of his underwear, causing his rock-hard erection to spring up and lift the quilt up as if he were literally pitched a tent.  
“But…I don’t think I can fit it.” Harry said, reaching down to grip the enormous penis under the blanket, feeling himself start to stiffen in his own underwear.  
“I’ll go first then.” Said Hagrid matter-of-factly, and he dove under the covers. “Been thirty something odd years since I did this so forgive me if I’m not great.”  
Harry barely had time to react before Hagrid had pulled his underwear off and had taken his half hard penis in his mouth. Harry was in heaven, the warmth of Hagrids large mouth and tongue wrapped around his rapidly hardening cock was more than he could imagine. As Hagrid moved downwards, he slowly took both of Harrys testicles as well as his dick into his mouth in one go, and began to roll them around with his tongue. As he pulled off towards the tip, Harrys balls fell from his mouth against his body and Hagrid began to gently suck on the boys now completely hard member. He looked up into Harrys eyes as he took the boys length fully into his mouth, pulled off, and repeated the motion. Harry gripped the bedding beneath him tightly in his hands and let his head fall backwards onto the pillow. Harry had never felt this much pleasure before, Hagrids mouth was incredibly warm and slick, and much bigger than his own. Harry had no trouble fitting inside the half giants mouth fully without even coming close to the mans throat. Hagrid briefly removed Harry from his mouth and replaced it with one of his own fingers, slickening it with his saliva, before returning back to Harrys throbbing manhood. While Harry was dancing on the razors edge of pleasure, barely holding onto his orgasm, Hagrid snaked the finger to his entrance, still slick with the giants semen from earlier in the day, and pushed gently into Harry. As Hagrid buried his finger to the second knuckle, he made contact with Harrys prostate which sent the already overstimulated boy over the edge. As Harry wrapped his hands around the back of Hagrids head, pushing inside of his mouth as deeply as he could, he erupted across the giants tongue and down his through, causing Hagrid to pull off the boy and cough for a brief moment.  
“I’m sorry Hagrid, I couldn’t last much longer.” Harry said breathlessly, realizing he had been tightly gripping the giants hair and releasing his hands from the mans head.  
“S’allright love, just give me some warning before, you shot right down my throat, didn’t even get to taste it.” Hagrid replied, with a tinge of disappointment in his voice.  
“That was incredible, you are amazing.” Harry said, moving to lie flat on his back still trying to catch his breath.  
“I’m sure when you’re able to you’ll be amazing too.” Hagrid said, crawling up the bed to wrap himself around Harry.  
“I could try if you want me to?” Harry offered.  
“Don’t let my body fool you, you made me stiff but I am still exhausted from earlier, I don’t even know if I could come if you tried.” Hagrid said, moving his arms to cradle Harry. “You’re welcome to try tomorrow though.”  
“I might just do that.” Harry replied, snuggling deeper in the giants chest, “I love you Hagrid.”  
“I love you too Harry…. can…. Harry can you call me Rubeus every now and then?” Hagrid asked the boy.  
“Of course! I love you Rubeus.” Harry replied, making the older man hold him a bit tighter in appreciation.  
“Lets get some rest love.” Hagrid said, and reached over to his umbrella to flick it twice, causing the lights to dim and the room to darken.  
As Harry and Hagrid drifted off to sleep, they both couldn’t help but hope that Professor Slughorn would have some good news for them soon.


End file.
